Dating
by JustLove201
Summary: Tony watches as Natasha keeps trying to set Steve up on dates. Steve doesn't want to date anyone though, he just wants to get used to this new world and Tony's more then happy to help him with that. Title will probably change.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so this idea just kind of popped into my head while I was watching the Winter Soldier again, so I decided to write it. This has nothing to do with my story Jealousy but thank you to those who have checked it out and if you haven't please read it, it's another Stony story that I wrote.**

 **Steve's POV.**

Natasha and I sat on the couch next to each other in silence watching a movie, Star Wars I think. She turned to me suddenly and paused the movie, I turned to her with a raised eyebrow waiting for her to say something, she seemed to be thinking about something so I waited for her to make the first move. when she didn't speak for a while though I gently nudged her, "Natasha?"

She blinked and immediately snapped back to the present "What about that Nurse that lives across from you? She seems nice, you really should give her a call."

I sighed and turned back to the screen, I reached out for the remote again but she batted my hand away before I could reach it, "Nat I though we had dropped this subject?"

She crossed her arms with a little huff "Come on, at least try to find some girl you might want to take on at least one date. There has to be one girl that you have a slight interest in, think about it."

I looked at the guarded remote in her hands and looked back up at her pretending to think of some girl, I shook my head after a minute and reached for the remote again "Nope can't think of one."

Natasha glared but handed the remote over to me and we resumed the movie "You know there are plenty of agents just dying to get the chance to meat you, I know plenty who would say yes to a date."

"I know," I responded not one taking my eyes off the screen.

Her eyes lit up suddenly "What about speed dating? It only lasts like a minute and you're sure to find at least one girl who you like," I didn't respond "Come on Cap, too shy or too scared?" She teased.

I looked over at her "Too busy."

"You're watching a movie with me right now and you spend all your free time running or punching," she paused "You spend all your other time doing both."

"That's why I'm too busy." I smirked at her "When I'm not doing both, I'm doing one or the other."

Natasha allowed one moment of silence to pass before speaking again "Well what if it wasn't a date?" She paused the movie again "What if it was a lesson for you? You could find a girl who's willing to teach you more about technology and all of the things on your list?"

"I already have someone for that," I paused thinking about reaching for the remote again but decided against it, when I looked at her again her eyebrow was raised in a question to which I gave an answer albeit a not very elaborate one "Stark."

"You'd rather spend time with Stark then date some hot girl?"

I opened my mouth to reply but someone else did before I could.

"Yes he would," Tony came into the room with some device in his hand "And for your information I'm far better company then all the girls who are fawning over our Cap here."

He walked over and placed one of his hands on my shoulder, I tried not to shudder under it, "You ready Cap?"

I looked at the still movie, then at the confused Natasha, and finally at Tony, "Yeah, I'm ready." I moved so that I could get up.

His hand clapped my shoulder and he nodded "Great."

Natasha looked at both of us with a confused look "Where are you two going?"

Tony smirked "On a date," he replied sarcastically.

I didn't mean to blush but I think I did, luckily though my back was turned to them so I could grab my coat and hide my blush, "Stark's gonna catch me up on some of the things I missed in New York."

"Stop by that coffee shop across the street while you're out," Natasha winked at me "I think that cute blond waitress likes Steve."

Tony frowned but nodded "Stay away from the coffee shop," Natasha rolled her eyes at him "Got that Steve, we're _not_ going to the coffee shop."

I chuckled as I put my leather jacket on and noticed that Natasha was still glaring at an unfazed Tony who looked over at me, his eyes hidden behind sunglasses, "Go down to the car Cap you'll have no problem finding it, I'll be down in a second."

I hesitated but when Tony made an impatient noise I left leaving Natasha and Tony alone, not the best thing to do but hopefully neither of them will kill the other. Stark was right, I had no problems finding the car I climbed in through the passengers side and bit my lip as I waited for him, on plead ran through my head about a hundred times. _Please don't fight. Please don't fight._

 **Tony's POV.**

I watched as Cap closed the door and I turned back to a still glaring Natasha, I made an exasperated noise as I walked over to the bar with the annoyed red headed assassin following me, "You can't keep trying to set him up on dates."

Natasha pursed her lips as she sat down on the stool next to me "Yes I can, he needs someone Stark!"

"He has you and that Falcon guy and the rest of the team," I argued as I searched for something to drink "Don't force him into something he's not ready for."

"You seem awfully protective of him." Natasha pointed out with her arms crossed.

I paused "Don't change the subject. If he wanted to date he'd be dating, give him some time."

"It's been 66 years since he was last interested in girl, I think that's enough time."

I gave up my search and frowned at her "Yeah and he was only conscious for 3 of them."

"Three years is still enough time," she gave me one of those annoyed glares that I ignored.

"Maybe not for him, with his looks and with how famous he is he could pick up a girl anytime he wanted so he really doesn't need your help." I tapped my finger against the counter for a minute "He's not interested in dating right now, give him some space and let him explore this new world that after three years he's still not completely used to," I smiled a little "He came out of the ice ignorant of everything around him so instead of trying to set him up on dates why don't you help him get used to this new world."

Natasha raised an eyebrow, "Like you are?"

I nodded not fully understanding the reason for the question, "Yeah like I am," I started to get up but paused with a sigh, "I'll take him to the coffee shop."

She gave me a victorious smirk while I glared at her "But I'm not gonna help him if he makes a fool out of himself in front of her, whoever she is," I frowned "She's the blond waitress who was on tv right?"

Natasha nodded "At least make sure he talks to her, I'm not asking you to get him to flirt with her just to talk."

"Alright, but that's the last place that I'm gonna take him to." I stood up without another word and walked out the door to the car where Steve was waiting, I had to smile when I saw him struggling with the car radio. _This blond waitress is gonna ruin my day._

 **So yeah that's the first chapter of my second Avengers story, please check out Jealousy, I'll be updating both but this idea just kind of popped into my head and I wanted to write it so here it is! Thanks for reading guys! :)**

 **JustLove201**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thank you ChangingTheCircumstances for reviewing and to Naomi Pictogram for favoring my story! Hope you guys like this chapter. I do not own the Avengers.**

 **Tony's POV.**

After explaining how the radio worked to Cap I chuckled and started driving around to some of the newer buildings in New York that he was still unfamiliar with. He had an amazed look on his face and I couldn't help but grin and that huge smile he had own his face, he seemed absolutely amazed at all the the new buildings but there were times when he would look at something and frown.

"What's wrong Cap?" I asked after he frowned for about the fifth time.

He shook his head seeming upset, "It's just that when I was here all these buildings were different and less...well modern I guess."

"You sound like an old man," I joked, which earned me a small smile and a slight blush, "You must have been very attached to these buildings," I teased again.

He just shrugged and kept staring out the window, then he sat up straight with a small smile, "This looks familiar," his smile slowly faded "I got beat up in that alley, and that parking lot, and behind that...well it used to be a diner."

I looked at him with an eyebrow raised both amused and concerned, "Did you have something against running away?"

He snapped his head up at me clearly surprised but he answered anyway "You start running, they'll never let you stop," his surprise turned to nostalgia "You stand up, you push back, they can't say no forever right?"

I smiled a little, still confused on his earlier reaction but I continued to drive, eventually he spoke up again, "Where are we going?"

I shrugged "I don't know, I just thought we'd drive around for a while but now...you hungry?"

He looked slightly relieved and nodded "Yeah!" He nodded and I smiled a little as I started driving towards that coffee shop, he looked around again "Where are we going now?"

"To the coffee shop," I didn't look at him when I answered ad to my relief he didn't say a thing the whole time, we finally made it and I unbuckled my seat "Come on Capsicle we're here."

He nodded and followed me out of the car, I looked over at an empty table but before I could start walking towards it Steve walked in the opposite direction towards a table with a perfect view of the Avengers tower. I raised an eyebrow as I followed him but didn't question him, it was almost like he came here often, Steve looked at me with a sheepish smile as I sat down across from him. Before I could comment though some waitress came by with a smile on her face, she had blond hair and she smiled at Steve then she handed him something which he gratefully took.

"You left this here last time," she handed him a sketchpad then she dug around in her pocket for something else "Here."

She handed him a bunch of colored pencils which he took but he looked confused, "I didn't have these with me last time."

"I know, they're a gift." She smiled again.

"Thanks," Steve looked at them and then returned her smile, they stared at each other for awhile until I coughed and Steve snapped back into reality "Oh right, um, the usual please?"

"Of course," she nodded not bothering to write it down then she turned to me with another smile but not like the one she gave Cap "What about you sir?"

I shrugged "Coffee? Black?"

She nodded and turned to Steve with a wink "You've got the big guy with you this time."

After she left I turned to Steve confused "The 'big guy'?"

"She means Iron Man," he glanced at the tower and started to open his sketchpad "I can't believe I forgot this last time, I also can't believe she gave me these."

I sat back in my chair watching as he started flipping to some sketch of the tower and he added more detail to it before adding some color to his sketch, I watched him as he worked to color it in taking time to make sure everything was perfect. I watched him as he bit his lip in concentration and every few seconds he would pause to just stare at the picture then at the building and then he would go back to drawing. I noticed how every time he put the pencil on the paper he was cautious and careful trying to get every little detail right, he would frown sometimes and other times he would smile proudly at himself, he never seemed to make a mistake. Finally he put the pencil down and studied the picture with a look of concentration, he raised the picture as if to study it against the actual building and once he was satisfied and knew everything was fine he lowered it back onto the table.

"Can I see it?" I leaned over the table to try and look at it but his hand was covering most of it.

He bit his lip hesitating before finally lifting his hand and letting me see. It was a small but detailed picture drawn in the corner of the paper, I looked at building behind me and studied it before looking back at the drawing everything seemed right to me. The only difference was that Steve had written STARK on his picture where as the building in real life only had the A but I assumed that he had been drawing this before the battle of New York. I noticed that he was looking at me probably waiting for my reaction so I looked up at him and grinned he sighed in relief and I reached over to mess up his hair.

"It's great kid...old man...Captain," I chuckled as he flushed "You're either 31 or 97, to me 31 is still a kid and 97 is and old man."

"31 is only 14 years younger then you, and I don't think it's considered a kid." He looked down at his picture before reaching out to take the mug that was by his side.

I shrugged as I grabbed my own coffee not realizing until now that it had come to our table, the smiling blond had probably dropped it off not wanting to interrupt Steve while he was working and obviously she wasn't intrested in me. It annoyed me how she smiled and laughed around Steve she seemed so nice to him and she gave him a look that clearly said 'I want you' and it reallu bugged me but it really shouldn't. Steve didn't seem to notice the look or the smiling he was so ignorant of the flirting, which is why he seems like a kid to me at times but other times when he's in battle he's so stoic and fearless, I can never see him as a kid when he's like that.

The waitress came back with a bill, which she put in the middle of the table not sure of who to give it to bu before she left she handed Steve a piece of paper with a phone number and gave that smile again, "Call me sometime we can go do something, go to a move, get lunch, dinner...coffee."

Normally Steve would have just smiled and politely tell the girl that he wasn't interested dating but if he changed his mind he would call but of course this time was different, he smiled and nodded, "Yeah that'd be nice, you free saturday?" when she nodded he smiled "I'll give you a call later and we can arrange everything then."

She left wih a grin and my jaw almost hit the ground but when Steve reached for the bill I composed myself and immediately smacked his hand away. He stopped his hand and gave me a look before trying to reach his hand out again, I frowned and put it high above my hand he reached for it but I made sure he didn't get it. Finally he crossed his arms and huffed in annoyance, "Stark!"

"Rogers!" I mocked and rolled my eyes "Who's the billionaire here?" he didn't answer and I smirked "Exactly."

"Come on I know the only reason you came here is so that I could see that waitress, that's why I agreed to a date, because you and Natasha-"

"Wait a minute! Natasha and I?" I looked at him and he seemed confused "Cap Natasha's been the one pushing you to date I...I don't care if you do, if you want to go ahead if you don't you don't have to."

He tilted his head confused "Then why did you bring me hear if you clearly didn't want to come, did Natasha make you?" when I didn't answer he nodded "I'm going on a date because of Natasha, typical...give me the bill."

I shook my head "You're still not paying," he frowned when I put way more money the neccassary on the table "Now come on we're going back to the tower."

He frowned again but nodded as I lead him back to the car and we drove back to the tower in silence. _I knew my day would be ruined._

 **Hope you guys liked that chapter, next one will probably be a little late but I'll try to update soon. I will update Jealousy soon but I am having a little trouble trying to figure out what to do next. Thanks for reading and please review! :)**

 **JustLove201**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry for the late update I was kind of busy but I'll try to make updates more regular, key word:** ** _try_** **. Thanks for being patient and thanks to those who have favorited and are following this story, I think I'm up to 6 favorites and 7 followers, which is great so thanks!**

 **Tony's POV.**

I drove into the parking lot of Avengers tower and parked the car as soon as I stopped the car Steve started to get out but before he could run upstairs I started speaking to him, "You know, you don't _have_ to go," he stared at me blankly and I rolled my eyes "On that date I mean."

He shook his head looking a little insulted "I'm not going to stand her up! I said I'd go on a date with her saturday so I will, I mean it's not like I've got anything better to do."

"Yeah but isn't it kind of...bad if you go on a date with somebody you don't actually like in _that_ way? You don't want to get her hopes up and then tell her you're not interested and completely destroy her." I didn't look at him still not completely sure as to why I cared so much about this.

"Look who's talking," he smirked a little before sighing "You never know though, I could end up really liking her and the date might not be that bad and if it is then I'll tell her that I don't like her in that way but we can still be friends."

I snorted "Really Cap? You're going to go with 'I don't like you but we can still be friends' might as well add 'It's not you, it's me' this is all so cliche."

He frowned and sighed as he leaned against the car with his sketchbook clutched tightly to his chest "I don't know well else to say, the last time I was even interested in a girl was 70 years ago and it really didn't turn out well."

I studied him for a few minutes noticing that he looked a little dazed and lost in thought, "Is that why you wouldn't date any of the people Natasha suggested or tried to look for a girl that you might be interested in?" He shrugged and I frowned "That happened years ago though and no one on the team is prepared to let you crash a ship into the freezing water again."

He looked up at me with those big baby blue eyes that made my chest tighten for some reason, "I know you guys think that's why I won't date because I'm scared something like that will happen again, I'll find a girl but before we even get a chance something bad will happen again, but that's not the full reason."

"Then what's the full reason?" I leaned against the other side of the car placing my hands on the top of it and resting my chin on my hands showing that I wasn't planning on leaving until I got answers.

Steve noticed the look and seemed to relax a little like he's been waiting for someone who was willing to listen, he shrugged again, "I guess that...I _am_ scared that something bad will happen when I fall in love but I guess that what really scares me is, well...rejection."

I raised an eyebrow at him in slight disbelief "You rejected? Cap I don't know how to tell you this but there are people who would die at the chance of getting to date you. No girl, or guy for that matter, in their right mind would reject you."

He shook his head a little frustrated "I know but before this whole super serum thing no girl would even look at me so it's takes some time to get used to people fawning over you, I mean what if they expect me to be Captain America 24/7? I _can't_ eventually I need to lower the shield and be Steve again! What if the leave me when they see that, that I'm not Captain America I'm not even close to that. Captain America's big, strong, fearless, and a leader while Steve Rogers is just some dumb, weak kid from Brooklyn who got beat up other minute."

"Okay stop!" I shook my head and gave him a slightly annoyed look, "That might have been Steve Rogers 70 years ago but as far as I'm concerned the Steve Rogers now is far better then Captain America," he gave me a look of disbelief so I continued "Captain America might be strong, fearless, and Americas golden boy but Steve Rogers is the best guy I know. He's big and strong too but what I like about him is that he's a good listener, a good friend, always sticks up for the little guy, he's an amazing artist, and his best trait is his heart that I swear is made of gold."

He studied me for a minute searching my face for any traces of a lie and when he found non he let a little smile slip onto his face, the tension in his shoulder disappeared and he loosened his grip on his sketchbook. We stared at each other in silence for a minute or so before finally he looked down at his book and then back up at me, "Thanks. You really think I'm a good drawer?"

I smiled at the one thing he chose to narrow in on in my speech and the childlike excitement on his face, I nodded, "I think you're an amazing _artist._ "

He blushed "I wouldn't say artist..."

"I would."

He ducked his head and without looking at me he put his sketchbook on top of the car and hesitated with a hopeful look at me, he was being too adorable I couldn't say no. I nodded and took the book carefully from his hands flipping through the pictures while he fidgeted nervously, there were a lot of drawings some of random people, some of trees and plants, some animals, some building, and even a few of the Tower. I looked up at him with a raised eyebrow "You call these _sketches_ , Cap these are beautiful...can I have one?"

His eyes widened a bit in surprise "Umm..well I mean if you really want but..."

"I really want one."

He nodded and I pointed to one of the few colored in roses that looked more like an actual photograph then a sketch, he hesitated looking up at me while he teared it out and then handed it to me "You're sure."

I smiled at him "I'm sure...Steve."

He seemed to brighten at my usage of his first name and handed me the picture with slightly bigger smile, "Thanks Tony...I should probably go though and tell Natasha about the uh...the um..."

"Date?" I asked with an amused eyebrow raised at the stuttering super soldier.

"Yeah, uh, that...right well thanks for, um, everything I guess." He blushed again and waved before running upstairs.

I chuckled and looked back at the drawing in my hand plans of having Jarvis enlarge it and putting it on one of the empty living room walls where all the Avengers hung out were already running through my head. I locked the car and walked to the elevator taking it back up to my room, all the while staring at the beautifully drawn rose I smiled again.

"Hey Jarvis...?"

 **That chapter was kind of short but thanks for reading it anyway! Please review and I hope to update soon, thanks guys! :)**

 **JustLove201**


	4. Chapter 4

**I told you guys I'd update soon, I started this as soon as I finished the other chapter because I really like this story. Thanks for reading the last chapter guys. I don't own the Avengers but I hop you like this chapter!**

 **Steve's POV.**

When Tony asked me for one of my drawings I was really confused, why would the billionaire want one of _my_ drawings especially since it wasn't even that good but Tony took the drawing and looked at it as if it were the most beautiful thing in the world. He even called me an amazing artist, when Tony said all that I was sure he had gone mad, this was the same guy who when we first met had told me I didn't deserve to be on the team and now he was telling me that I had a heart made of gold.

 _Tony Stark is really confusing._

I wasn't sure how to feel about this man in many ways he reminded me of Howard, he definitely inherited Howard's great looks, but he was also different from Howard. They were both geniuses, both looked alike, and both liked showing people just how great their mind really was. Although Howard was the kind of man who would get somebody a gift just to look good if Howard had asked for one of my pictured he would have don it in front of a large crowd of people and then display it everywhere turning it into something that also made him look good. Tony, however, had asked for one when it was just the two of us and I didn't really see him plastering it all over New York and turning it into a publicity stunt.

When I looked at Tony while he was talking the only thing I saw in his eyes were sincerity and that spread a comforting warmth throughout my whole body. It seemed like he truly respected me and saw me as his equal and for a very brief moment it was almost like there was something more between us and although I knew that thing was more excepted now I was pretty sure he wasn't...and I didn't think I was either. Tony and I had started off with a rough relationship but now we both seemed to respect each other more, now instead of trying to one up each other we seemed to be on the same level and I was grateful for that.

Absorbed in my thoughts I hadn't realized where I was walking and ended up outside of Natasha's room, I was debating on knocking on the door but before I could Natasha opened the door. She was looking down wrapping her hands, when she walked into me though she looked up startled noticing my fidgeting she immediately begun to unwrap her hands and stepped aside to let me in. I opened my mouth to protest but she silenced me with a glare and I stepped in motioning for me to sit on the desk chair while she sat on her bed.

"So what's up Cap?" She asked clearly confused.

I fidgeted with my hands "Well Tony and I just got back from...looking around and he took me to the coffee shop."

Suddenly she seemed interested, she raised an eyebrow and leaned forward a little, "Oh? How'd that go?"

"I got a date."

She smirked at that and I could see the triumphant gleam in her eyes "With the cute blond waitress...or with Stark." She said the last thing in a teasing tone but I blushed, or maybe I just blushed because she was teasing me...yeah that's why, it's not like it had anything to do with what she said because it so didn't.

"The waitress." I smiled.

Natasha opened her mouth to say something else but she stopped when she saw the sketchpad in my hands and she raised an eyebrow then she reached out but before she could take it I put it high above my head and out of her reach, she pouted.

"What is it?"

"A sketchpad," I looked at it nervously and then back at her way too innocent face "I'm not letting you look at."

"Why not?" She tried to sound innocent but I knew not to buy it, though she wasn't really trying.

"Because Stark already saw it."

She crossed her arms and look annoyed "So you let _him_ see it but you wont let _me_ see it."

I smirked "Exactly!"

She stared at me for a few minutes and I stared back not once letting my guard down so when she reached for it again I was able to bat it away and raised the sketchpad higher above my head. I grinned and looked at her expecting to see her annoyed but instead she was smirking which made me really nervous.

"Nat-"

Before I could finish my sentence something, or someone, came down from above and swiped the book out of my hands. I looked up to see a smirking Clint while Natasha laughed, "Great timing Hawkeye!"

I glared at both "Clint give it back!"

He smirked and waved it tauntingly "Sorry Captain, no can do!"

He dropped down to the ground from where he had been perched on a high dresser and landed on the bed with ease, he handed the book to Natasha and turned to smirk at me "People really should start looking up more."

Natasha laughed again and high-fived Clint, "Now let's see what Steve's been keeping a secret from us," before she opened it she looked up at me with a raised eyebrow as I fidgeted nervously, "You shouldn't be surprised we're the two best master assassins you can't keep anything a secret from us for too long."

Clint smirked but started whining when she didn't open it "Come one Tasha I want to see what our dear old captain is hiding!"

She rolled her eyes and was about to retort but before she could I managed to lunge forward in a last attempt to get my book back but she just moved it and smirked at me "Sorry Steve."

I groaned and tried to reach it again but Clint took it and started running around the room laughing but he stopped when the door opened and almost hit him he managed to stop and move just as the door swung open. Clint jumped and landed on the bed with my book pressed against his chest, I sighed and made no attempt to go get it. We all turned towards the open door to find a very confused Bruce standing in the door way I stood up and attempted to smile as did Natasha and Clint, he stared at all of us before finally just shaking his head.

Natasha smiled and stepped forward "Bruce." She nodded and her nodded back.

Clint rolled his eyes at the two "What do you want Banner? We were just about to invade Steve's privacy."

I glared and elbowed him causing him to drop the book, I immediately lunged to it and managed to get it before either of them I sighed in relief and held it close to my chest. Bruce stared at me and I gave a sheepish smile while Natasha scolded Clint who tried to defend himself.

Bruce shook his head again "Alright well, um, Tony wants us all in the living room right now so yeah I'm going to go now."

He turned around and left with me on his heels and Clint and Natasha not to far behind, I stayed close to Bruce hoping they wouldn't try to jump me because of 'the other guy' I felt guilty using Bruce as shield but my drawings were private and important to me.

Bruce raised an eyebrow as I pressed the book tightly to my chest like a little kid would do to a toy but he said nothing, I smiled and asked him a question.

"Why does Tony want us all in the living room right now?"

He shrugged "He only said that it was something very important."

I nodded and Bruce turned to me looking confused "What is that?"

I glanced down at the sketchpad pressed so tightly against me that I could feel it against my ribs, I ducked my head and looked at the ground "It's kind of private."

Bruce made a humming noise and I was thankful that he asked no more questions and dropped the subject, unlike some other people. Natasha and Clint took the elevator up while Bruce and I took the stairs, I did because of the exercise and to stay away from Clint and Natasha and Bruce did because he didn't like elevators.

Bruce tried to brake the silence "You and Tony went out earlier?"

"Yeah we just got back, not that long ago actually, it was actually kind of fun...I also got a date." I smiled just a little.

Bruce nodded and smiled at me, he clapped a hand on my back as we walked up the rest of the way to the floor with the living room. The floor had all the places where all the Avengers actually spent time together like the kitchen, living room, theater (which actually did look like a movie theater), and the meeting room. Bruce and I made it upstairs a few seconds before Clint and Natasha did, Clint was kind of upset. We all walked to the living room together, I was the first one to see Tony's surprise and I immediately stopped walking and stiffened which blocked everybody else from the entrance.

Tony looked at me with a huge grin "Surprise!"

My heart stopped beating for few moments and I was very tempted to run out of the room and straight into my room and stay there for the rest of the day not letting anybody else in but I couldn't move. Tony just kept smiling and I mentally groaned, one minute we're sharing a nice moment the next he's driving me insane!

 _Tony Stark is really confusing._

 **What could Tony have done to make Steve so upset, based off of the ending of the last chapter I'm sure you all know by now. Thanks for reading and I hope you guys are happy that I managed to update so soon. Review please!**

 **JustLove201**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, three updates in the same week and in three days hope you guys like that, this'll probably be my last update until the new year because I'll be with family! I don't own the Avengers but I hope you guys like this chapter.**

 **Steve's POV.**

My jaw dropped open at Tony but before I could push the others out of the room and close the door behind them, like I wanted to do, Bruce pushed past me and allowed the other in too. I stiffened and clutched my sketchbook tighter against my chest wanting to run out of the room but I was frozen to that spot and could do nothing else but stare at the others. Bruce looked at the picture with an impressed expression while Natasha and Clint took a look at the picture smiled just a little and then turned to Tony with annoyance.

Clint rolled his eyes and groaned in exasperation, "You called us down here to look at a drawing of a rose!?"

Tony frowned but nodded, "I wanted to see what you guys thought."

Natasha turned to the picture and took a minute to really study it, she seemed impressed but didn't seem as willing to show it like Bruce, "It's nice Tony but why did you make all of us come here just to look at a picture?"

"Well you guys are going to be looking at it everyday and I just wanted to make sure you guys liked it enough to stare at it everyday," Tony crossed his arms and turned to me with a cocky grin "What do _you_ think Cap?"

I glared at him but shrugged when everybody turned to me, "It's nice..."

Bruce shook his head and stepped closer to the picture, "It's amazing, how did the artist manage to get it to look so life like when it looks like they only used colored pencils?"

"That was not made with just pencils!" Clint's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, "That can't be right Banner."

Bruce motioned for Clint to get a closer look "From far away it looks like it wasn't, it looks like a photo more then a drawing actually, but if you look closely you can see that all that was used was colored pencils."

Natasha and Clint stepped forward and seemed amazed, Natasha touched the frame that Tony had put the enlarged drawing in, "This _is_ amazing, who drew it?"

All three of them turned to Tony and the blood immediately drained from my face, my heart was beating too quickly and I was ready to run out but Tony didn't tell them he just shrugged and answered, "A friend."

Clint's eyebrows scrunched together again "You're friends with Da Vinci?"

My face heated up but luckily for me none of them were looking at me except for Tony who grinned at me before turning to the others with a bright smile, "Yeah, my friends the next Da Vinci maybe even better."

They all nodded and turned back to the picture after a while Clint shook his head still amazed and told everyone he was going to go to his room and he was quickly followed by Natasha. Bruce turned to Tony once they were gone.

"Did the artist sign their work?"

Tony shrugged and I quickly ducked my head hoping Bruce wouldn't look for a signature because I had put one on the bottom right corner of every picture, thankfully it was covered by the frame. Tony shrugged.

"Probably not and no you're not allowed to look also no I'm not going to tell you."

Bruce frowned "Why did you draw this?"

Tony snorted "Bruce you've seen me draw before and you know it's no where near this amazing."

He shrugged "Well tell you're friend this is amazing. I have to go work now."

Bruce left the room and Tony turned to me with a smile, "Bruce says you're drawing is amazing!"

I groaned and dropped onto the couch in front of Tony looking up at him with a slightly annoyed expression, "Why'd you do that Tony? You know those drawings are personal, I gave you one because I trusted you not to show anyone!"

Tony frowned and shrugged, "Come on Cap, you know you're drawings are amazing and now you know that the others think so too. Besides I didn't tell any of them you drew it, not even Bruce, so you know they were sincere when they saw that drawing Clint called you Da Vinci tell me that didn't make you feel goo."

I shrugged and then tilted my head confused, "You didn't have anything to do with Clint and Natasha trying to steal my sketchpad did you?" It was only then that I remembered it was still pressed tightly to my chest.

His eyes scrunched up together like Clint's did before except when Tony did it, it was kind of...um, maybe I shouldn't think like that but Tony was just so...Steve stop it! I tried to turn my attention back Tony and listen to what he was saying.

"Of course I didn't, I was trying to get Jarvis to enlarge this picture, my guess is they didn't it see it." he raised an eyebrow at the death grip I had on the book and smiled a little, "Steve there's going to be a bunch of marks on your chest later if you don't loosen your grip. You're not going to sleep like that are you?"

"At least then nobody would get it." I mumbled and ducked my head again.

He chuckled and sat down next to me placing a hand on my arm, I stiffened at the touch but he didn't seem to notice, "Loosen the grip Steve."

My mouth went dry but I complied too dazed to try and refuse, he took the book from my arms and I felt his hand under my chin as he gently lifted it to look at him. He stared at me for a minute and then opened the book and placed one of the drawings of Natasha in front of me, "This is amazing Steve, does she even know you did this?"

I flushed and shook my head, "I-I would've asked but I didn't want her to see it."

Tony smiled a little, "I'm sure she wouldn't have minded but of course you would to ask permission first because you are such a gentlemen."

My face heated up so more, "There's nothing wrong with that!" I was suddenly aware of how close our faces were, how I could practically feel his hot breath brush against my cheek, how he was staring at me with a small smile, how I could still smell oil on him from when he was in his lab, and how I shuddered when I realized that his cold fingers were still under my chin.

He chuckled and I shuddered, "No I suppose there really isn't anything wrong with that, it's actually quite interesting."

I said nothing but let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in when he moved his hand away from my chin, we stared at each other again and for moment it felt as if we were almost leaning towards each other but then Tony stopped and cleared his throat as he started getting up. He fidgeted awkwardly in front of me for a minute before he quickly ruffled my hair again and waved while stuttering, "We-well I, um, I guess I'll, uh...see you later then?"

I nodded still not able to move, "Yeah, see you later."

He nodded and shuffled out of the room leaving me alone to my thoughts, I sighed and laid down on the couch staring at the ceiling lost in thought and trying to figure out what had just happened. His face had been so close to mine, both of us had started leaning in, but then he had left and I felt disappointed almost wishing that something more had happened. I thought about him a lot, how we had slowly become friends, how he had been the one to teach me about technology, how he would stay in his workshop for hours or days, how he laughed when I couldn't figure out the TV, how he had helped me make it work, how he laughed in general, how he was so loose and comfortable, how brown his eyes were, and how childish he could be.

Tony Stark was unlike any person I had ever met but that's what made him so great, he didn't look like it but he was actually a fairly patient man, he was a genius, he could make almost anybody laugh, and he invited all of us into his home and gave us some place to live. I had come first because I really did need some place to live that didn't have rent, Bruce already had a room when I came but he didn't move all of his stuff in until a week after I arrived, Natasha was next, and then Clint. He put up with all of us granted he was in his lab with Bruce most of the time but still...

Although the genius did confuse me a lot I still really liked hanging out with him, but when had those small friendly moments we had shared become so...intimate? I shook my head, yes Tony Stark was a good friend, one of best friends actually, but there was just _no_ way I could ever love him _like that_...right?

 **Okay so this will be my last update until the new year, well I might do one more, but then I'm done until after Christmas. By the way look for a Stony Christmas one-shot that I might make soon. Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter, please review, and have a very Merry Christmas! :)**

 **JustLove201**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yeah so I was kind of on a roll and decided to make a few more chapters and I'll post them all either today or over the next few days, but yeah one turned into a few and this will hopefully make up for not posting any near Christmas! I don't own the Avengers but enjoy.**

 **Tony's POV.**

I walked out of the living room mentally scolding myself for being an idiot, Steve was born in the 1920's back then being gay or bisexual wasn't tolerated so of course he wasn't either of those. He was straight and I thought I was too but now...ugh! Of course that kind of thing is tolerated now but back when Steve was a kid it wasn't so the chances of him ever liking me in that way weren't too high, I have no chance whatsoever. Of course even if Steve was like that I still would stand no chance, there were so many better men out there Steve would never waist his time with me. Besides I don't like him like that...right?

I paced my room until finally I decided to head down to the lab and get myself distracted but even when I was working on the new IronMan suit I couldn't stop thinking about Steve. I eventually just stopped trying to work and decided to pull up Steve's file...again, he wasn't anything like he was back then. Back then Steve was small and was really sick but now Steve was in perfect condition and was taller and stronger then everyone, although his personality was pretty much the same.

I stared at the picture of little Steve and compared it to one of the pictures of Steve now the only way you could tell it was the same person is if you looked at the face, those baby blues gave him away every time. Of course Steve had the same personality he still stuck up for the little guy because at one time he _had been_ the little guy his heart was always made of gold. Back then people had hardly given Steve a second glance except for one James "Bucky" Barnes, those two couldn't be more different and yet they had still been best friends.

Bucky and Steve had been inseparable, Bucky had looked out for Steve and had always been there to defend Steve and get him out of trouble when Steve, as he had told me earlier, was getting beat up by the older and bigger kid. Although knowing Steve he would have tried to repay Bucky in anyway he could and he did by saving him from Hydra, or so my dad had told me. Steve had gone by himself to go rescue a bunch of MIA soldiers and had ended up saving his best friend and some other soldiers, of course knowing Steve I believed what my father had told me.

"Jarvis where is Steve right now?" I don't know why I asked but before I had time to actually think of why I needed to ask Jarvis answered.

"Captain Rogers is currently in the living room sir."

"Pull up the cameras in the living room J."

"Of course sir."

Before I even had time to blink I was staring at Steve who was currently still in the living room laying down on one of the couches with a dazed look on his face he looked to be deep in thought. I stared at him...in a totally not creepy way. His eyebrows were scrunched together, one arm was draped over his forehead while the other held his sketchbook firmly against his chest, his eyes were looking at the ceiling, and a confused expression was on his face. I smiled a little as I watched him lie down deep in thought, he looked kind of cute when he was tired and thinking, I liked a lot of things about Steve although I would never tell him. I loved the way he laughed, the way his face lit up when he did, the look of concentration on his face when he was staring at the computer, the way he shuddered when I was close to him, the way he blushed when someone complemented him, and the things he did that really showed you how old he was.

I loved watching his reaction as he watched Bruce, Clint, and Natasha study his drawing when they didn't know it was him who had drawn it I was glad that they liked it because it meant that Steve might actually start showing his drawings. I really wanted to tell them Steve had drawn it but the look he had gotten when they asked me who drew it told me not to besides I had already put the drawing up I might as well let Steve have some privacy. He needed the little push though, part of me hopped that now he would come to me and show me his drawings but the other part new that he would be very hesitant about doing that.

Steve would tell them he drew it eventually though because now that I new he could draw I was going to push him to keep drawing and make sure that he eventually showed the other. One day the name Steve Rogers would be more famous then the name Captain America, I know a few museums that would be willing to show a new artists painting especially if he was _that good_. I smiled as I watched Steve slowly take out his sketchbook and open it to a blank page I couldn't see what he was drawing but I new it would be wonderful because everything he drew was wonderful.

I watched him draw and I saw his eye start to close a few times but then he would snap back awake eventually though he couldn't fight the sleep and his eyes closed as the sketchbook dropped to the ground. I chuckled and closed out of the security cameras.

"Jarvis make sure no one gets into the living room before I do," I got up and headed towards the elevator, because knowing Steve he would lock himself in his room forever if someone else saw his drawings.

"The door is locked sir."

I nodded "Unlock it when I get there."

There was no reply but I knew Jarvis would unlock it, he really had no choice. The elevator doors closed and I leaned against the back of the elevator waiting for them to open again, the whole time I was in there one thing was on my mind... _Steve._

 **That's another chapter! Thanks for reading and I'll post more chapters either later or throughout the week! :)**

 **JustLove201**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, so yeah I was on a roll with this story and here we go! I don't own the Avengers but please enjoy!**

 **Tony's POV.**

The elevator doors finally opened and a warm smile slowly made its way onto my face as I saw Steve lying on the couch still asleep with his sketchbook open on the ground. One of his legs was practically on the ground while the other laid on the arm of the couch, both hands folded on his chest, and stray strands of blond hair on his forehead. I chuckled and walked closer to the couch I picked up his sketchbook and placed it on the table then I walked over and moved the stray strands of hair off of his forehead. I sighed feeling kind of confused about what I was going to do next, there was no way I could move the big super soldier by myself and I wasn't going to call any of the others.

That left two options, either wake him up and move him or leave him there, I didn't like either of those options so I wasn't sure what to do. I stared at him, he had been so tired this week and I new if I woke him up there was no way he going to go back to sleep but I wasn't about to leave him there by himself either. He'd have a mental breakdown if Natasha and Clint came back and stole his sketchbook or if he woke up and it wasn't there, he'd have a heart attack! Sighing I gently lifted his head and sat down putting his head on my lap trying not to wake him up, I grabbed the remote trying to find something interesting to watch while my other hand ran fingers through his hair.

I moved the book so it was now resting against my left side so Steve would be able to see it when he woke up and wouldn't freak out, although he would probably still freak out considering our positions right now. I felt him snuggle closer into my chest and I smiled wondering what the other would say if they saw us right now, I snorted, they'd probably freak out which in turn would freak Cap out and he'd stay locked up in his room for days avoiding everyone. Shaking my head slightly I felt Steve starting to move, probably waking up, and I braced myself ready for him to bolt right up all flustered and awkward his face turning red with embarrassment.

He didn't do anything like that though, instead he yawned and I felt him tense realizing where he was, "Tony?"

"Hmm?" I asked not moving but waiting for him to make the first move.

"W-what, um...why am...what's going on?" He sounded flustered but he made no move to get up, I could practically see the redness of his face.

"You fell asleep an I didn't want to move you." I imagined my face looked the same but I tried to keep my voice calm and nonchalant.

"Oh," he was silent for another moment "Would it be weird if I didn't want to move?"

"Probably," I shrugged but before he could move I added, "But I wouldn't care if you stayed."

He said nothing else but he didn't move his head from my lap he was still a little tense but after a while he did relax just a little although I knew he was still awake because every few minuted he would shift trying to become more comfortable. My hand slowly moved it's way back into his hair after he had relaxed and I moved my hand cautiously not knowing what his reaction would be but when he didn't tense or give any sign of being uncomfortable I figure he was okay with it.

Neither of us actually paid any attention to what we were watching and if asked later if either of us could even name the movie I doubt either of us would know how to answer. Eventually though I felt him tense again and I was momentarily confused until I remembered the book next to me I smiled slightly and ruffled his hair while leaning down to whisper in his ear.

"You really don't trust me?" I smirked and before he could answer I handed him his book.

He took it and pressed it tightly against his chest again he whispered a short, "Thanks," and went silent again.

I ran my fingers through his hair again and leaned against the couch while making an attempt to figure out what the movie was and actually watch it but my mind kept wandering to the person still in my lap. Steve. Innocent Steve, who had asked if it was weird to stay in my lap and of course to most it would be especially people from his time but people now were becoming more tolerant of this sort of thing...not that I liked Steve or anything. He, of course, is too innocent to of done anything like this...not that this is bad, but Steve probably hadn't even gone on a proper date which meant he was most likely very nervous for saturday.

Part of me wanted to ask him and see if maybe he wanted help preparing, I might not like the girl but I'd help Steve, but before I could say anything his voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, would you mind helping me get ready for my, um, date on, uh, saturday?" He winced at the end like I would start yelling at him.

I was silent for a moment but nodded and then remembered he couldn't see me "Of course I can!" I smiled when I felt him relax and I thought about how nervous his voice was and he had been stuttering and how adorable I thought it was when he did that.

"Really?" he sounded so hopeful and hesitant, his voice sounded like that a lot actually.

"Really." I confirmed.

He finally relaxed completely against me and I felt glad that he trusted me, I heard him yawn and felt him snuggle in closer to me and teased him, "I can't believe an old man like you is okay with this."

He shrugged "Like you said before, I'm still biologically a kid...besides I used to do stuff sort of like this with Bucky, he used to be my best friend before...well anyway I guess I kind of think of you like my best friend no, hope that's okay, so it to some extant it feels normal."

I froze for a second, "It-It's fine." Part of me felt glad that he saw us as friends, best friends almost, but another, larger, part of me felt almost disappointed that that's all we were nothing more nothing less.

"Thanks Tony."

I looked down at him confused trying to get an answer before he fell asleep, which based on the yawns was going to happen soon, "For what?"

Another yawn, then he answered in a very sleepy voice "For everything."

My mouth dropped open and I was speechless, "I-You're welcome Steve."

But he had already fallen asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope you all had a great Christmas, I know I did! Enjoy this chapter too! I don't own the Avengers.**

 **Tony's POV.**

After Steve fell back asleep I started to wonder if maybe I should leave and just bring his sketchbook back to his room for him so he wouldn't freak out like he almost did when he woke up before. I sighed and leaned back in the chair deciding to stay for a little bit longer, I stared at the man in lap again and decided that Steve really was an enigma. There were times he was in full Captain mode and looked about ready to snap a guys neck off with just his bear hands and then other times he was drawing peacefully or blushing as red as a tomato. He was adorably confusing.

Steve didn't stay asleep for long and in what felt five minutes he was awake again, I looked down as he shifted onto his back so his eyes were looking directly into mine. I raised an eyebrow at him and he gave a small smile in return, "Hey, have a nice nap I'm sure it was really comfortable right?" I teased him.

He blushed and started to stutter, "Oh, uh, yeah, I, um, s-sorry."

Chuckling I shook my head and messed up his hair a little "It's fine Steve, I was just teasing."

He turned a darker shade of red, "Oh."

"Oh come on Steve your as red as a tomato, lighten up!" I poked him in the side while still laughing.

I was laughing so hard I almost didn't hear the small yelp that came from the super soldier or the ways he almost fell off my lap and the couch when I poked him... _almost_. I stopped laughing and grinned widely while his eyes widened and his face went red again, he started to struggle to get up but I help him firmly down trying to make sure he didn't escape.

"Did you really just make that noise...and because I poked you?" he finally gave up on trying to break free but I didn't loosen my grip, he tried to shake his head but his face betrayed him, "Is Captain America ticklish?"

He shook his head trying to avoid my eyes and still struggling to get up, "Tony let me go, this really is childish!"

I smirked and poked him again, "Perfect! I love acting like a child!"

He glared at me, "Tony let me go!"

"You weren't complaining before," I cocked an eyebrow at him, "In fact you seemed to be enjoying it before, what happened cap? Are you _that_ ticklish?"

Steve shook his head again still refusing to meet my eyes, he cleared his throat before replying, "Of course not!"

"Really? Then I guess you won't mind when I do this?" I gently brushed my fingers over his side and I heard him try to muffle a laugh, "Something wrong cap, you seem distressed. For a second I thought maybe you were trying to hide something...a laugh maybe?"

"Tony!" He was trying for a warning but it came out as more of a plead.

"You know cap I don't think I've heard you laugh much, if at all, so I think now is a good time to hear that laugh don't you?" Again my fingers danced over his sides and again he tried to cover a laugh but this time he was less successful. "Don't try to stop the laughing Steve it'll only make this worse."

He tried one more time to plead, "Please Tony. Let me up, this is ridiculous."

"I have been known to do the ridiculous just ask Pepper..." I trailed off with a frown at the memory of Pepper you can't blame me for having this reaction, we did only breakup less then a week ago. Steve took this chance to try and escape but stopped with a yelp when my hands trailed back to his sides to keep him in place, with a small smirk I gave his side one last gentle poke before starting to really dig into his sides on a full out tickle attack.

"T-Tony! St-stop pl-please st-stop!" Steve kept trying to plea and he still tried to escape but wiggling was only making it worse for him.

I smiled down at the red super soldier letting him catch his breath every few seconds but then going back to tickling him as he laughed very loudly, it was great to hear the very stoic leader laughing for once. Eventually though I stopped and allowed Steve to catch his breath before gently carding my hand through his hair as he looked at his own hands in embarrassment. He did eventually move but he didn't leave he just shifted so that he was sitting next to me rather then lying down in my lap.

He eventually looked at me, still flustered, and said "Why?"

My lips quirked up at the whine in his tone, "Because you needed the laugh and also because it was fun. Trust me though cap, you're never going to live this down I won't let you."

He attempted to glare at me but it only made me laugh, "Please never do that again Tony!"

Standing up after giving his hair a slight tousle I starting walking out of the room with one yell over the shoulder, "No promises!"

 **So that might of been a little short but the next chapter will be longer and I'm sorry for the long wait on this chapter! I'll update soon but please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter! :)**

 **JustLove201**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys thank you to kinnykat45 and TezuSezu for the reviews on the last chapter I loved your reviews and I'm so glad you like this story. Also I feel kind of bad for writing the waitress like this especially since she actually seemed kind of nice in the movie and seemed really grateful to Cap for saving her but I had this idea so I went with it. I don't own anything!**

 **Steve's POV.**

Saturday came way too quickly in my opinion. I groaned when I woke up and realized that today was the day of my...date, a date that I didn't even want to go on! Thanks Natasha. I sighed, I couldn't blame Natasha for this after, all I was the one who asked the waitress out against my better judgment but I only did because Natasha kept pushing me to date and I knew she wasn't going to leave me alone. Groaning I got up and went into the shower, brushed my teeth, and got dressed but when I came back outside I was greeted by the sight of a smirking Natasha on my bed.

"Hey Nat," I sighed and came to sit next to her.

She frowned a little at me, "Don't look so glum Steve it's only a date and I'm sure you'll have lots of fun, besides she seemed nice on TV."

I shrugged, "I guess so."

"Come on, Clint made breakfast." She stood up and smiled a little, "When you're done I'll help you get ready for your date."

"Nat my... _date_ isn't until later tonight." I practically had to force the words out of my mouth and gagged a little when I did so. I had already called the waitress yesterday to tell her that I'd pick her up by the coffee shop tonight at 8 and we'd go have dinner somewhere nice. That's all I was willing to do though, dinner at a nice restraint which Tony had 'offered' to pay for and of course when I said no he twitched his finger a little with a smirk to tell me I had no choice in the matter unless I wanted a repeat of...the couch incident.

Natasha shrugged, "Well at least let me help you pick out some clothes!"

I frowned, "Why can't I just wear what I usually wear?"

She rolled her eyes, "Because Steve, you look like an old man when you wear those clothes."

"I am old though!" I smiled a little and she sighed.

"You're 30 and you're going to dress like a 30 year-old from _this_ time."

I opened my mouth to my argue but the look she gave me shut my mouth and made my feet start to move out the door. I was in a bit of a daze the whole way to breakfast and I might have stumbled a bit but Natasha only gave me a quick glance before continuing forward and ignoring my stumbling. When we finally did make it to breakfast I collapsed into one of the kitchen chairs next to Bruce and across from Tony, who raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Bruce was reading a new book and didn't acknowledge anybody until the food came, he jumped a little when there was a plate of food set in front of him but luckily he kept the other guy under control.

When a plate was set in front of me I took a couple bites then sighed and just pushed it around on my plate nobody seemed to notice though, Natasha and Clint were in deep conversation and Bruce was eating in complete silence occasionally looking over to Natasha or Tony. Speaking of Tony, I felt a foot brush lightly against mine and when I looked up I was met with the concerned face of Tony who until now had been completely silent and still for once.

"You okay there Cap, you seem a little out of it?" Tony tried to smile but when I didn't smile or say anything back he sighed and put down his fork, "Come on Cap what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." I didn't look at him, I couldn't, I had just lied and all though it wasn't a big lie I still felt guilty.

"Right, that's why you're not eating anything." He raised an unimpressed eyebrow and when I looked at him his face and posture said he wasn't going to drop the subject, "Don't you have your date tonight?"

I looked back down at my plate and made a face, "That's the problem."

He took another bite of his food and stared at me for a second before speaking again, "Where are you taking her?"

I shrugged, "To dinner, I told her she could pick the place."

"Do you have any idea where she's going to want to go?"

"No but she said she'd tell me when I met up with her." _Why does he seem so interested in this?_

Tony nodded seeming distracted, then he looked back down at his food a mumbled something that sounded like "I'm sure you'll have a great time."

There was silence at the table and it was then that I noticed Clint and Natasha had left while Bruce had gone to the couch to read, sighing I picked up my plate and washed it before placing it in the dishwasher.

"Let Bruce do that, it's his turn after all." Tony came up behind me a placed his now empty plate down beside the sink and leaned against the counter to look at me with a soft smile.

I shrugged and managed a small smile back, "I don't mind, besides I don't think he's going to be leaving his book anytime soon."

Bruce's voice came from the couch he was on in the other room, "I'll get up in a second Steve you don't have to do anything!"

Tony looked at me and smirked so I sighed and nodded, "Alright."

He smiled then put a hand on my back and lead me out of the kitchen "Come on there's something you might want to see."

I looked at him with a questioning look, "What? Tony where are we going?"

"Just trust me Cap."

I stared at him for another second before nodding and letting him lead me up a lot of stairs, "Why are we taking the stairs if you love your elevator so much?"

He didn't look at me "Because _you_ like the stairs...oh we're here."

"You wanted to show me a locked door?"

"No I wanted to show you what's behind the door."

He punched in a code on the little box next to the door and it opened to show something that took my breath away, I stepped out with Tony right behind me and I grinned.

"Whoa."

 **So I meant for this to be the chapter with the date but it took a bit of a different turn so next chapter will be the one with the date. Thanks for reading though! By the waitress in the next chapter probably won't be what you're expecting and I feel kind of bad for writing her like I'm going to but I have a plan so I hope it's okay. Again thanks for reading! :)**

 **JustLove201**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay so this is the chapter of the date and I've already warned you about the waitress so yeah! I posted two chapters on the same days so please review and if you don't then I hope you like it anyway, here you go. I don't own the Avengers.**

 **Steve's POV.**

Tony had lead me to the roof of the Avengers Tower and it was absolutely beautiful! You could see _everything_ up here and it was amazing, I walked around the roof with a smile then I turned around remembering that Tony was still watching me with his own smile on. I walked back to him and resisted the urge to hug him because although we had been becoming better friends I still wasn't sure how he would feel about that and I didn't want to make either of us uncomfortable. He seemed to know what I was thinking though and he rolled his eyes as he sighed and held his arms open in an invitation. I grinned again and ran forward to hug him.

"Thank you!" I mumbled into his shoulder.

I knew he was smiling, "I had a feeling you would like it."

"I love it!"

He chuckled and pulled away with a soft smile, "Well I thought that you might like to bring your sketchpad up here or just hang out or anything really, it's up to you but it's a great view and there's a lot you could draw if you wanted too."

I was grinning like an idiot, "It's beautiful up here Tony and this view is amazing and there's so much to draw and-"

He held his hands up with a smile to quiet me "Breath Cap, you're welcome. I'm glad you like it so much."

"I do...thanks again Tony." I turned back to the view of the city but I saw his smile. I sighed. "Natasha's going to come looking for me soon though, I've got a... _date_ in...oh wow it's in 5 hours and she wants me to get ready!"

Tony shook his head chuckling again, "Stay, I'll talk to Natasha besides you're having dinner not spending the whole afternoon with...whoever she is."

I frowned, "I don't actually know her name...Tony this is bad." I leaned against the closed door and sighed.

He seemed to hesitate before putting a hand on my shoulder and squeezing, "Don't worry, it'll be fine."

"I'm not so sure about that."

Tony sighed and then moved to open the door, "I'll go talk to Natasha you stay up here as long as you want to."

I nodded as he left and I sat down behind the big 'A' on the tower, it really was beautiful and the city seemed so peaceful from high above, I could spend hours up here just staring at it. I think I might have fallen asleep at one point and when I woke up my leather jacket was on me, there was food covered by a bowl so it wouldn't get cold in front of me, and it was starting to turn dark. I picked at the food a little and managed to eat a little of it before going back inside and putting my empty plate in the dishwasher, when I turned around Natasha was standing in front of me with some clothes.

She motioned to the clothes and then towards my room before shoving the pile into my arms and pushing me towards my room, "You're not wearing that plaid button down shirt, those old man shoes, or those old and beat up pants."

"There's nothing wrong with them!" I frowned and looked at the clothes in my hands.

"Oh yes there is. Now, there's 3 t-shirts, 1 black button down shirt, 1 _blue_ button down shirt but I don't recommend that, 2 pairs of jeans, 1 pair of black pants, 1 pair of modern shoes, and a modern suit that you're not wearing."

"You want me to wear a t-shirt, button down shirt, and black pants on the date?" It wasn't too far out of my comfort zone so it was fine...I guess.

"No, you're wearing the blue t-shirt, the jeans or black pants I don't care which you choose but you should probably go with the jeans, and you're leather jacket. Nothing formal, just casual."

"Casual on a date?"

"Well you're just going out to dinner and I know she won't be wearing anything formal either so yes."

I stopped walking for a second, "You _know_ how?"

She smirked, "I have my ways, now go!"

With a final push I was left alone in my room and when I was finally done getting ready I realized that it was only 20 minutes to 8 which was fine because it would probably only take 10 to get to the coffee shop. Natasha looked me over before nodding in approval and pushing me out the door, giving me the keys to one of Tony's cars and saying that Tony had already agreed to it. I was a little suspicious while driving towards the coffee shop because I didn't no whether or not Tony actually new I had his car but he had so many so I didn't see anything wrong with it. I was right though it took me 10 minutes to make it to the coffee shop where the waitress was waiting with a smile and as Natasha predicted she was wearing something casual.

She got into the car and smiled, "Before we do anything my name's Emily and I already know you're Steve Rogers!" she laughed when I opened my mouth and closed it again, "Now I know a great place that's not far from here so just follow my directions and we should be there in no time!"

I smiled at her and nodded, "Okay, I can't wait."

Her smile turned into a smirk as she leaned back into the seat, "Neither can I."

"What?"

"Oh nothing, come on let's go."

I nodded but stared at her for a second longer before driving away and following her directions but when we got to the place she directed me to I was confused, "Um, are you sure this is right?"

"Positive."

"But it's a bar?" I was confused _was this how modern dates usually went?_

"Yeah won't this be fun?" She started to get out of the car and I followed behind still confused as to why we would be spending a date at a bar, "Don't worry they serve actual food here too but I could use a drink, what about you?"

"Um, I don't usually drink." I looked around the loud bar that was blasting with music and realized we would be yelling at each other the whole night, this wasn't somewhere I wanted to be but I couldn't be rude.

"Really?" For some reason her smile seemed to widen, "That's a shame, people who don't drink often tend to get drunk a lot faster."

I opened my mouth to tell her I couldn't but drunk but before I could she was leading me to the bar and ordering us two drinks and once we got them she lead me to the very back of the bar. She handed me a drink and motioned for me to go ahead and drink then gulped down her own beer I hesitated before taking a gulp and feeling the sting of the alcohol in my throat. This didn't feel right at all.

 **So that's the beginning of the date and again I feel bad for writing her like this when she seemed nice in the movie and she does a little something else too but don't worry all will turn out right in the end! How will Steve react to a bar though? We've seen him in a bar before in the 1930's but this is a modern bar. Thanks for reading! ;)**

 **JustLove201**


	11. Chapter 11

**Part 2 to the date how will Steve handle this drinking situation, let's find out! Warning: this chapter includes some things that I usually don't do but I won't have any smut in my story so if that's what you like then sorry but I'm not comfortable writing like that!** **I don't own the Avengers.**

 **Steve's POV.**

She watched me force down the drink with a smile and got us some more drinks, "You know I was so glad when you asked me out because I had seen you a lot and you saved me life so of course I was grateful and you're just so _handsome_ and great!"

I tried to smile but her words were becoming more slurred, "Yeah uh, thanks, but I never imagined we'd be going to a bar."

"Bars are great!" She slugged down another drink and motioned to the full glass in front of me, "Drink you'll feel better soon." She smirked again and seemed to lean closer to me.

"Um I don't-" But before I could finish me sentence she was forcing the drink into my hands and guiding my hand closer to my lips so all I could do was drink and drink and drink.

It seemed like forever until she finally started talking again and when she did I could barely understand her, You know it's so great to be on a date with _the_ Captain America!" She kept coming leaning closer to me until I had back against the wall and she was practically on top of her, "You know we could be having even more fun right now."

She smirked and trailed her hands against my side and in my hair, I grabbed the hand that was getting dangerously closer to my thigh and tried to push her off of me, "Emily I think you're a little um, _too drunk_."

Emily laughed, "You can never be too dunk! Now come on let's just have a good time tonight, alright?"

"Uh, I like having fun too but-"

I was cut off as her lips crashed against mine and my eyes widened, this wasn't right a kiss should be nice and enjoyable but this wasn't! I could smell the alcohol on her and feel her hand going down my sides again so I pushed her lips away from mine and stopped her hands from going any farther down.

"I-I don't think we should do this, besides you're drunk and I should probably just take you home and we can talk tomorrow or something." I attempted to get up and push her off but she wouldn't move and I wasn't going to use my full strength when she was drunk and I could hurt her without meaning to.

She shook her head and smiled seductively "Loosen up and have fun, tell me this isn't fun, tell me you don't want to do this." She tried to kiss me again but I kept her off of me.

"I already did tell you, now come on I'll drive you home and call you tomorrow when you're sober." Again I tried to get up without hurting her but I couldn't hurt a lady on purpose or by accident.

She growled a little and whined, "I came out to have fun so let's have fun." She put her hand on mine while the other tried to go to my side again but this time she held both my hands in a way that if I wanted to get her off me I'd end up hurting her in someway and I did't want to, so I tried to wiggle out of her grip but she didn't want to let go.

"Emily come one, let go, please." It felt weird to beg to a drunk lady but then again this whole situation felt...wrong and I just wanted to get up and run back to the tower but if I got up she'd fall to the ground and if she fell I could never forgive myself for hurting her even if it was to get her off me. Before I could try anything else though someone pulled her off me and by the look on her face it wasn't gently either, I felt bad but I couldn't help but feel relieved that she wasn't on top of me anymore.

"I'd hate to interrupt this moment but he did ask you to get off him and you're drunk." I looked up to see Tony holding Emily in a firm grip but he was careful not to squeeze her too hard, he looked at me for a moment but then turned his full attention to Emily, "You know I've seen many guys trying to seduce women by holding them down like that but I've rarely seen a girl do that to a guy, _especially one that was much stronger and could've protected himself and I know because I've seen him do it a thousand times before!"  
_

I winced at the hard tone in his voice I tried to speak up, "Tony-"

He cut me off though and spoke to Emily without looking at me, "Come on, there's someone outside that's waiting for you and is going to take you home, _Rogers_ you can stay here while I take Emily outside to have her friend drive her home."

I nodded knowing without having to ask that Tony had probably contacted someone else that worked at the coffee shop to take her home because Tony had his ways and when the genius was mad or upset you never asked you just knew. A few minutes later Tony came back in still looking upset he sat down across from me and showed no intention of leaving without talking about this first so I just sighed and sat back.

"Let's talk about this." It wasn't a question more like a demand that I knew not to argue with so I just nodded as he started talking "Natasha gives you the keys to my car without asking me first, and no Steve that's not what I'm mad about, then I track my car to a _bar_ to find a girl all over you and you doing nothing about it! That's what I'm mad about. So I do a quick search find her name then find her emergency contact number because like the sensible person she is she left her phone in the car and yes, I returned her phone to her. Care to explain anything?"

I hesitated before looking at his face and speaking, "Natasha said you were fine with me taking your car."

He slammed his hand down on the table and swore, "Steven Rogers that's not what I meant and you know it."

"Okay okay," I sighed and slouched down a little, "Emily gave me the directions to this place and I didn't realize I was driving to bar so I listened to her but before I could start the car up and get away from here she was already out so I followed her in and before I knew it she was trying to get me drunk so that she could...well you know, but then you came."

Tony sighed and looked at the empty glasses on the table and then at me, "Why didn't you try to get her off of you she couldn't of been stronger then you the super soldier and Captain America?"

"I-I didn't want to hurt her. You get drunk all the time Tony so why are you mad now?" I instantly regretted that and winced once the words left my mouth, I saw Tony pinch the bridge of his nose in clear annoyance.

"I'm going to drive us back to the tower, have JARVIS drive the other car back because you know he can do that, you're going to take a shower and get that alcohol smell off of you even if it takes more then one shower, and then we're going to talk about this some more but for now we're leaving!" He got up and started walking out without even looking back to make sure I was following.

I winced again and got up to follow him, _this night just keeps getting better and better!_

 **Tony saved Steve but now he's kind of mad at him, how will this end probably not well but you never know! Again I'm sorry the waitress was like that but Tony saved Steve and of course you knew I wasn't going to go any farther with the waitress and Steve's awkward situation. Thanks for reading and please review if you liked it. :)**

 **JustLove201**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey I'm getting better at updating aren't I? Sorry if I just jinxed it but I hope you like this next chapter! I don't own the Avengers.**

 **Steve's POV.**

We got back to the tower and Tony slammed the door shut before stomping up the stairs calling back to me only once to say "Take a shower!", so I did but it took at least 5 tries to get the alcohol smell off of me. I could tell Tony was still mad and was trying to figure out why as I got dressed, it's not like I could've gotten drunk anyway and Tony goes to bars all the time so he shouldn't of been mad that I was at one. Emily was all over me though and I could've forced her off of me but that would've hurt her and I really didn't want to do that especially since she was drunk and probably didn't know what she was doing. Although something told me she knew exactly what she was doing, her plan was probably to get me drunk and...and have some fun, as she put it. I shuddered.

Luckily Tony came in time to stop her unluckily he's mad and I'm starting to have a feeling I know why, he said I could've gotten her off of me because I was stronger and he's right but hurting a lady isn't right even if she's trying to...do stuff to you. That was the first time someone has tried to do... something like that to me, and I would probably be lying if I said I wasn't more then a little shaken up right now. The worst part is that we were in a bar and of course I've been in bars before but never one like that before, the last time I was in a bar with other people was when I was trying to form my team that was going to go after Red Skull. That was when I still had the Howling Commandoes and Bucky and Peggy, that was when everything still made sense, when you could completely trust the people you worked for, and when I was the leader of a team that could work together because we trusted and knew each other.

The Avengers are great and I like all of them but none of us really know each other we keep our pasts hidden from each other as much as we can, we trust each other but only to an extant, and I have a feeling that not all of them really respect or trust me. I barely know anything about Bruce or Clint, Natasha doesn't fully trust _anyone_ except for maybe Clint but I doubt he knows everything about her, Thor's not always here, and Tony's just as confusing as the rest of them.

Bruce likes to be by himself usually reading or meditating but sometimes he'll go down to the lab with Tony and they'll do confusing science things but because of that I've never really gotten to know him. Clint's not always here either sometimes he's away with Natasha or sometimes he goes by himself but I'm still not sure where he goes only Natasha knows so I'm not really close with him either. Natasha and I were on a mission together but then I found out she had a mission of her own then SHIELD was compromised by HYDRA we became a little closer after that but I still doubt I'll know everything about Natasha. Then there's Tony I'm not sure how to feel about Tony he can be a friend one moment and the next we're at each others throats but I'd be lying if I said that there weren't times when I felt like we could be more...

"Steve?" There was a knock on my door followed by Tony's voice.

I sighed and sat down on the bed, "Come in."

There was brief silence and then the door opened and Tony stepped into the room looking a lot less angry, "Hey," his voice was quieter too so he must have calmed down since I last saw him, "Look Steve I'm sorry I got so mad before, I was just...worried."

"You were _worried?"_ I looked up at him but he just shrugged and wouldn't meet my eyes as he leaned against my door there was another brief silence which I decided to break a moment later, "I'm sorry."

He looked at me in surprise, "Sorry, for what?"

"I know you were mad at me because I didn't defend myself so I'm sorry."

He stared at me then shook his head, "No Steve don't apologize for being the gentleman that you were obviously raised to be, I'm sorry okay? So please don't apologize, it was stupid of me to get angry and none of this was you fault." He walked closer and sat on the edge of my bed, "Just promise me you won't ever see her again except for the _occasional_ trip to the coffee place okay?"

I bit my lip but nodded, "Just let me call her tomorrow please? I won't ask her out on another date I just wouldn't feel right if I pretended like tonight never happened if I ever saw her again."

Tony looked at me for a minute with something that seemed like concern in his eyes before sighing and nodding, "Alright fine, Ill agree to that."

I smiled at him, "Thanks Tony."

He nodded and squeezed my shoulder before standing up, "Right well, I'm going to go down to my lab-"

"Wait," I put my hand on his arm and then quickly removed it with a slight blush that I hoped he didn't see, "Um right, uh, I was wondering if maybe you'd be up to watching a movie or something, 'cause I had planned to do something 'fun' tonight and then...well yeah, you can say no but I just want to be with somebody he won't be pushing me another date or trying to steal my sketchpad or something. It's totally fine if you say no but I mean I just-"

"Steve," Tony smiled down at me and chuckled a little, "I'd be fine with watching a movie."

"Oh, thanks I guess I just-"

Tony put his hand over my mouth and smirked, "Please don't start you looked like you were going to pass out from lack of air."

"Sorry," I ducked my head and stood up, "Right well, let's go."

Tony nodded and walked behind me down to the movie room where we would occasionally gather for a movie with the rest of the team but tonight it would be just Tony and me, I wasn't sure how to feel. The movie room wasn't much of a room so much as an actual movie theater, it was very large and the screen was big too but the chairs were just a bit smaller then movie theater chairs. If you asked me what movie Tony and I watched that night I couldn't tell you because for the half I _was_ awake for Tony and I kept talking about random things that would often end in laughter mainly from me. Then about halfway through the movie I fell asleep and when an amused Tony woke me up I was practically lying on him... _again_ but Tony didn't seem to mind at all.

"Come on Cap," Tony started to stand up and held out a hand for me, "Let's get you to bed."

I mumbled something that even I didn't understand but Tony ignored it and helped me back up to my room but before he could leave I stopped him again wanting to ask one more question, "Tony, why _did_ you come after me tonight if you weren't mad about me using your car?"

He smiled but even when I was half asleep I could tell it was a sad smile and I might have seen a little longing in them but I couldn't tell if that was me seeing things or if it was actually there, Tony sighed and the last thing I heard before drifting into unconsciousness was, "Goodnight Steve."

 **There you guys go another chapter, 3 chapter in one week! Can you guys believe there's still 82 days until Captain America: Civil War comes out, I'm still really excited and can't stop watching the trailer but I'm not sure I can wait that long! Anyway, please review and thanks for reading! :)**

 **JustLove201**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys I've been having some ideas for this story that I can't wait to start writing and I really hope you guys like what I have planned, it may take a while but I hope it's worth it. I don't own the Avengers. :)**

 **Steve's POV.**

I woke up the next morning to the delicious smell of pancakes, I sat up intending to walk to the kitchen but my eyes widened when I noticed the plate next to my bed. I smiled and picked it up but almost dropped it when my door was opened and someone walked in.

"Good you're awake!" Natasha came into the room and sat down next to me, "So, how was your date? Stark wouldn't tell me a thing."

"Nat I just woke up and I kind of want to eat..." I glanced down at my food and then up at her face which looked impatient and I new if I didn't tell her anything she'd get mad, "Although I guess I could always talk in between bites."

I took a little bite of food before answering "Well...she _seemed_ nice, at first."

Natasha frowned and raised an eyebrow, "At first?"

"Nat..." I looked up at her and then back at my food which I was currently pushing around my plate rather then eating, "She...uh, she brought me to a...a bar."

Natasha's eyes widened, "A bar?" she had disbelief in her voice and I nodded, _"You_ went to a bar? I expect that from Stark but _you?_ "

"I didn't know she was leading me to a bar! I wouldn't have gone out with her if I had known she was going to try and...have _fun_ with me by drinking and laying on top of me."

"She did what!" Natasha growled and I back a way a little, "Please tell me you did not just sit there and let a drunk women _lay_ on top of you laughing and still drinking, Steve tell me you got up and left."

"I didn't-" I attempted to defend myself but someone else cut me off.

"You want to know what he did?" Tony came in with a frown on his face obviously still mad about last night, I groaned, "He sat there knowing full well that he was stronger then her by a lot but he didn't do a thing, he sat there telling her to stop but of course she didn't listen so he does nothing!"

"Tony, Natasha, I didn't want to-" He didn't let me finish.

"Hurt her? Yeah we know, but Steve you wouldn't of hurt her." Tony sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, I felt kind of bad.

Natasha looked between Tony and me with narrowed eyes but turned back to me, studying me before finally speaking, "You know I hate to agree with Stark but he's right, you wouldn't have hurt her...but I sure want to."

"Nat-"

She rolled her eyes, "I won't kill her Steve."

Tony shook his head with a sigh, "I make no promises."

None of us talked for a while the only sound came from my fork scraping against my plate every once in a while, but I wasn't eating it I couldn't eat it because there were just too many things on my mind right now. Finally Natasha stood and walked out of the room but before she left she whispered something into Tony's that made nodded to but then she said something else and he glared as she walked away. Tony shook his head as he came walking over and sat down next to me, he looked closely at my still full plate with what seemed like a concerned frown.

"You only had one bite."

I shrugged pushing a few more things around on my plate with the edge of my fork, "I'm not really that hungry."

Tony sighed and put his hand on mine it what was supposed to be a comforting manner but I had to suppress a shiver at the contact, "Steve you barely had any lunch yesterday, I know you didn't have any dinner, and you've had only had one bite so far so please, for my sake, eat _something_!"

"Tony..." I sighed about to say no again but then I looked at his concerned face and immediately felt guilty for making him this worried, "Alright, I'll eat one of these pancakes." So with more then a little effort I manage to eat a whole pancake before pushing the plate away and leaning back into the bed and pulling the covers up and shivering a little, it was kind of cold and I didn't like the cold.

I hadn't realized I'd been starting to close my eyes and fall back to sleep until there was a cool hand being placed against my head and my eyes immediately flew open again only to be met by the concerned face of Tony, "Tony?" I mumbled.

Tony pressed his lips together and took his hand away from my forehead, "Are you feeling alright Steve?"

I blinked my eyes a few times trying to understand what he had just said when I heard my name being called out again, "I'm...I'm..." I tried to sit up again, which was a big mistake because a second later I was running into the bathroom and throwing up into the toilet. Another minute later I was sitting on the bathroom floor feeling miserable but Tony was next to me trying to mumble nice things into my ear while also trying to move me back to my bed.

Tony finally managed to get me back into my bed and he sat right next to me, that's when I noticed something that he placed next to my bed so I looked at him, "Tony?" Then I motioned to the thing on my bedside table and his eyes immediately lit up.

"Oh yeah! I wanted to give you this..." He grabbed the thing and placed it into my lap with a smile, "It's really basic and I think I already showed you how to use it, I hope you like it."

He helped me sit up and I opened the laptop remembering hoe a while ago he had taught me how to use one of these and had promised to get me one, "Thanks Tony."

He smiled and got out his own phone to do work related things as he had made it clear he wasn't going anywhere so I settled back and glanced at him noticing how my stomach got butterflies every time I looked at him so eventually I started to look a few things up about...men liking men, of course it wasn't a big deal now but I wasn't sure what I was feeling at this moment or if he felt these things too. I needed answers so I searched for them and reached a startling conclusions, I was the very thing that was thought of as bad in my time, the thing that was considered a disease but considered a little more normal here. Apparently I'm bisexual.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, this chapter is the beginning of an idea that I had a while ago but it took a while to right, sorry, I hope you guys like it though. I used an OC for this chapter, it's not anyone else in the Marvel Universe. :) I don't own the Avengers.**

 **Steve's POV.**

Looking between my screen and Tony I tried to figure out what to do next, should I talk to him or should I just keep quiet? It seemed to be something that was excepted now but would Tony be okay with it or would he start treating me differently? So many thoughts swirled around in my head but there was one that...scared me, do I like Tony? What if he was...like me, but what if he wasn't? If I told him would he feel the same way and if he didn't then would we still be friends or would he avoid me and never talk to me again? I don't think I could stand it if he never talked to me again.

I stared at my computer screen trying to figure out what to do when Tony stood up and walked to the door, "I have to take a phone call, don't even think about leaving this room."

Looking back at the laptop I frown and try to concentrate on forming a plan but instead I started to close my eyes and drift off to sleep completely forgetting to close the laptop or turn it off.

 **Tony's POV.**

I sighed and glared at my phone for a minute before I finally stopped the buzzing it had been doing by taking the call, "What?" Of course I knew the person calling but that didn't mean I was happy to see the number or talk to the person, I was hoping to avoid him for a little while longer.

"Tony! Is that anyway to speak to an old friend?"

I rolled my eyes, "What do you want Ryan?"

"Do I always have to want something, can't I just call up and say hi to an old friend?"

"Considering it's been...more then a few years, no. So what do you need, money?"

There was a pause on the other end of the line and I was tempted to hang up but he started speaking again.

"Tony...can I come over for just a little while?"

"How long is a little while?"

"Oh maybe a week or two, maybe even a month...or two."

I sighed, "What did you do now?"

"I didn't do anything! I just want to visit an old friend who I've been meaning to visit for a really long time but I've just been too busy, although I know he'd _love_ to see me again."

"No Ryan I wouldn't." I almost hung up again, I don't know what made me say this and I knew I'd regret this, "Fine, you can stay for as long as you need or as long as I can tolerate you, which ever comes first."

I knew he was grinning even if I couldn't see his face, "Thanks Tony I'll be over in a bit."

I hung up without another word and mentally yelled at myself for letting him come over, sure we had been friends when we were younger but the last time I'd seen him we hadn't exactly been best friends.

"JARVIS prepare whatever room is the farthest from mine." I faintly heard him reply with a 'Yes sir' but I was too busy looking through my bar trying to find whatever drink would knock Ryan out first.

* * *

It was about half a hour later when Ryan showed up and in those 30 minutes I had been very productive by choosing the strongest drink there was and taking a quick look at a sleeping Steve reminding myself to have Bruce check him later. Ryan came in with his usual cocky smirk and immediately sat down at the bar then poured himself some of the drink I had taken it out hopefully it would be enough to make him pass out.

I sat down next to him and poured a different drink for myself, "So why are you here?"

He shrugged "I needed a place to stay after my girlfriend kicked me out of our apartment and I thought 'Well Tony's rich and he's already got five other people living with him so I'm sure he wouldn't mind another person."

A part of me really wanted to punch him but there were two voices in my head telling me not to, they sounded a lot like Steve and Pepper, "Last I saw you, you had a boyfriend."

He smiled a little, "Yeah that ended a while ago, I've had a lot of 'partners' since then. I just can't seem to find the right person." He shrugged and looked at me, "Maybe I'll find someone here."

I nodded and tried to decipher the look on his face, "Well we gave it a try and it didn't work out, that's why we haven't spoken in years, so if you're here because you think I'll try again then you should leave now."

Ryan opened his mouth to answer but before he could JARVIS spoke up, "Sir Captain Rogers seems to be having a panick attack of sorts and Dr. Banners heart rate seems to be beating at a dangerous speed down in the lab."

This is just what I needed right now! I silently cursed on one hand Steve could really hurt himself and possibly break everything in that room and on the other hand if Bruce got too mad he could destroy the whole building. Ryan looked at me with another unreadale face.

"I'll check on Captain Rogers you go calm down the Hulk." He smiled a little but the smile only made me more nervous rather then calm me down

I really didn't want Ryan alone with Steve but I also didn't want him to agitate Bruce more abd have the Hulk destroy my building, I'm sorry Steve, "Alright just don't do anything stupid!"

"I wouldn't dream of doing anything stupid." With that Ryan got up and followed JARVIS' directions to Steve's room.

I watched him for a minute before racing down to the lab but the whole way there I couldn't stop thinking about what Ryan would do to Steve.

 **I'm really sorry for the late update guys but it took me a while to figure out what I wanted to do with this story and even longer to write it. There's only 40 more days until Civil War! Thanks for reading and please review. :)**

 **JustLove201**


	15. Chapter 15

**So I know that this story isn't that popular but for those of you who do read it thank you, I'm going to continue writing this story because I like it. Also I know it's 2016 now but I started writing this in 2015 so that's when it takes place. This chapter will be in my OC's POV. I don't own the Avengers.**

 **Ryan's POV.**

I managed to make it to the Captain's room with the help of the AI Tony created, I think his name was JARVIS, but when I got to the door I had to pause for a second and braced myself because I didn't know what to expect. I put my hand on the doorknob hesitating for another second before opening the door and walking into the Captain's room again I froze shocked to see the strong Captain huddled in the corner tears in his eyes and a dazed look on his face. Quickly I regained my composure and rushed to the other mans side staying in his line of sight so I didn't startle him, I was smart enough not to touch him until he slowly turned to face me.

He seemed dazed and he kept shivering when I was sweating, his shoulders were tense I could hear him mutter a few things before his eyes finally came into focus and he noticed I was there. "Who...who are you?" He spoke in a low pitiful voice that made my heart clench and for a moment I couldn't believe this was the great Captain America.

He was having "My name's Ryan, I'm an...old friend of Stark."

His eyebrows knit together for a moment, "Friend...of Howard?"

I flinched when I heard the name of Tony's father, it meant that the Captain thought he was still back in his old life, "No of Tony. It's 2015 not 1942, the war is over and your in...the Avengers Tower."

"Tony? Avengers?" He seemed dazed again and shook his head, "No, war...have to save Bucky, train, Peggy, dance, Howard, ice, cold..." He chocked up and his eyes went wide.

"Captain?" I asked cautiously.

His hands flew to his throat and he made a chocking noise, "C-can't br-breath, too m-much ice." He was gasping and seemed to be trying to claw up the wall but to no avail.

"Captain, you _can_ breath you're not in the water anymore it's 2015 and the war's over." I hesitated before putting a hand on his shoulder, "It's 2015 and you're part of the Avengers, you're the leader if the Avengers. There's Iron Man, Black Widow, the Hulk, Hawkeye, Thor, and you!"

He shook his head not believing me I thought back for what I used to do for Tony when he was having a panic attack but Tony never thought he couldn't breathe. Maybe I could try doing what I do for my little cousin with asthma, "Captain inhale and don't exhale for 3 seconds." I tried to keep my voice stern like I was a Captain or a General commanding a soldier.

The soldier looked over at me still gasping, he hesitated for a moment but inhaled.

"Good." I nodded and mentally counted to three, "Now exhale."

He did and after doing so looked a little better I had him do it three more times until he was finally looking a little bit better, "Well at least it wasn't a really bad panic attack, more like a nightmare."

The soldier attempted a smile and opened his mouth to say something but ended up coughing instead once his hacking had stopped he turned to me with a small smile and a raspy voice that said, "Thank you."

"It's no problem Captain I've had to deal with panic attacks, migraines, asthma, and a bunch of other things before." his eyes widened a bit, "Well I mean I've had to help other people with those issues I haven't personally experienced those."

He nodded and looked down for a minute, "Well still thanks, and you can call me Steve."

"Okay."

We sat there in silence for a few moments until Steve looked up again, "You said you were an old friend of Tony's right?"

"Yeah, the name's Ryan." I stuck my hand out and he took it with a small smile.

"Nice to meet you Ryan."

"The pleasures all mine." I looked him over with a small smirk, "It's not every day you get to be in the presence of a living legend."

I saw a small pink tinge form on his cheek and grinned, "I'm making the great Captain America blush, never thought I'd get to do that."

I chuckled and looked around the room my eyes landed on the laptop now abandoned on the ground not broken but maybe damaged, Tony wouldn't be mad he had enough money to buy as many as he wanted. The soldier by my side seemed to be worried though, "I don't think it broke besides even if it did Tony won't mind, I'll check it out."

Before Steve could say anything I got up and picked the laptop up off of the ground, I examined it carefully before deciding to test out wether it would turn on or not, "See it's fi...whoa."

I looked up at the super soldier who didn't look at me but I could see that he was blushing furiously, "Don't be embarrassed Steve, it's fine and it's accepted these days...trust me ask Tony he's been with a few boys himself."

My eyes darted back to the screen for a second it seem that the good captain had been doing a little research on bisexuality when Steve still refused to look at me I sighed and walked back over to him, "Alright would help if I told you I was bisexual too?"

His head snapped up and looked at me with confusement and wonder in his eyes, "Really."

"Yeah really." I chuckled a little, "It's a different world Steve it's fine, it doesn't matter who you date or who you kiss. I've bet you've kissed a girl before, it's really not that much different from kissing a guy."

That made the redness go back to his cheeks and I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing, "Have you ever kissed a girl before?"

He shook his head embarrassed and I thought for a moment before doing something that I'd never regret, "Well it's not much different from this."

I leaned forward and saw his eyes widen but before he could protest I sealed the distance in between us.

 **Thank you again to those of you who read this story and to those 4 nice people who have reviewed my story, I don't plan on leaving this unfinished. Also there's only 31 more days until Civil War and I'm still freaking out! Thanks again for reading and I'm sorry if this seems a little rushed. Tell me if you guys think this story is being rushed because I think it is.**

 **JustLove201**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you to Princess PrettyPants and Jeptwin for reviewing, please enjoy this chapter! By the way I go to Tony first and that takes place while Ryan was trying to calm Steve down but Steve's POV takes place a few minutes before that stuff, when Ryan and Tony are talking. I do not own the Avengers.**

 **Tony's POV.**

The whole way down to the lab my thoughts were focused primarily on Steve, of course I was worried about Bruce too but Steve was all alone with Ryan who could be doing anything to him. Steve was too innocent and vulnerable right now, and if Ryan had enough time alone with him he could probably convince Steve to say something bad about America. Ryan always managed to ruin something and with Steve in the middle of a panic attack, Ryan had a lot of things he could do and none of them were very nice things.

When I finally did make it down to the lab Bruce was clutching on to one of the tables, taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself down. I walked over to him cautiously.

"Hey Bruce." I grinned at him when he looked up, "You doing okay?"

I could see the green tint starting to form in his eyes but I knew he was still trying to calm down and he would keep trying as long as there was someone he cared about in the room, he grunted, "Get out of here Tony."

"Bruce I just made a _huge_ effort to walk all the way into my elevator and ride down to here so I don't plan on leaving until you calm down." I waited for him to answer but he never did, "What's wrong Bruce? You're usually able to control yourself."

He shook his head, "I've been working on something for a couple of days and haven't had the chance to sleep for a while."

I believed him, his hair was a mess, his clothes had some stains and were wrinkled, and there were dark bags under his eyes but the good thing was that I noticed the more he talked the calmer he became so I kept talking, "Bruce, working until you collapse from exhaustion or dehydration is _my_ thing."

Bruce managed a small smile and took a second to straighten his crooked glasses, "You're right, I suppose I should get some sleep but I'm so close to figuring this out." he sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Although some sleep would clear up my mind."

I raised an amused eyebrow at the doctor, "Having a little civil war with yourself Brucey?"

He let out a small chuckle and rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I'll go get some sleep you go back to whatever you were doing and I'll start again tomorrow."

"Alright." I nodded and although part of me was curious as to what he had been working so diligently on and what had made him almost Hulk out I didn't ask. As soon as I saw him walk to his room I ran off into the direction of Steve's room hoping that he would be alright.

 **Steve's POV.**

 _Cold. Dark. Howard. Peggy. Bucky. 1924._

 _1924\. It was World War II again and Red Skull was still out there planning on conquering the whole world but I wasn't going to let him. I was forming a team to go back to his base and attack, we were The Howling Commandoes, we respected each other and worked with each other as equals. Bucky was back and I wasn't planning on loosing him again._

"No!" I put my hands up to my head and curled in on myself, "Get a hold of yourself Steve, it's 2015!"

 _But Bucky..._

No! Bucky didn't die he's still alive he's not himself anymore but he's still alive he didn't die on the train.

 _The train._

 _Bucky and I were fighting one Schmidt's men and he shot Bucky I had fallen and Bucky had tried to save me but got shot off the train instead. I got up grabbed my shield and knocked the other guy out then ran to the side where Bucky had been knocked back to, "Hang on!" I yelled over to noise of the moving train._

 _I grabbed the side of the train and carefully moved towards Bucky once I was close enough I reached my hand out "Grab my hand!" the part Bucky was hanging onto made a creaking sound and before Bucky could take my hand it broke and Bucky fell, "No!"_

"Stop it!" I lifted my head only for it to connect with the wall, when had I gone to the corner of the room? I don't remember and I didn't really care, I was still trying to convince myself it was 2015. I kept thinking about the war and everyone I had lost, finally I just gave into the memories. Images of Howard, Peggy, and Bucky filled my head, Howard had given me my shield, Peggy had promised to teach me how to dance, and Bucky had been my best friend since day one. Howard had helped to make me what I am now, Peggy was the first girl who had payed any attention to me, and Bucky was my first friend.

I was too absorbed in my memories to realize that someone had come into the room until I looked at them. I was dazed and unfocused but I did manage to notice that he had blue eyes but they were a different shade from mine, darker, and his hair was brown.

"Captain?"

That was when I met Ryan he seemed nice enough at first and helped me to calm down, he helped me to breathe like Bucky had done when I still had asthma. We talked and I thought that maybe I'd have a new friend in this new world, one that wasn't on the team, then he leaned forward and then I thought maybe we could be more...

 **Tony's POV. (This is short)**

My pulse had quickened with every step I took towards Steve's room and I only got more worried trying to not imagine anything bad that Ryan could be doing to him. I finally made it to the right room without falling over myself for a third time, before walking in I took a deep breath and made myself calm down. I had this bad feeling that when I opened the door it wasn't going to be a sight that I liked...and I was right.

I opened the door and immediately I felt anger, sadness, and a third emotion that reminded me of...jealousy, rise inside of me there was nothing more I wanted to do then walk over and kick Ryan out of this tower. His lips were crashed against Steve's who didn't seem to want to push Ryan off of him like I'd done plenty of times before, instead I saw him relax. I cleared my throat and they immediately jumped apart from each other I glared at both of them but when Steve looked down guiltily I focused my glare on Ryan. He didn't seem to be one bit ashamed.

 _*Someone in this tower is going to die, and it won't be an Avenger!_

"RYAN! Out of this room. _NOW!_ " I yelled at him but he merely grinned and got up.

He bumped my shoulder when he walked by looking over his shoulder only once, I think there might have been a little bit of guilt on his face as he looked at Steve. I'd never seen that on his face before. Once he was out of the room I turned my gaze back to Steve but one look at him and my glare softened, there was no way I could be mad at this man. I sighed but it was more of a fond sigh.

 _He's been making me soft._

 **There we go, another chapter done! I hope you guys liked it, only 30 more days until Captain America: Civil War. :)**

 ***Jeptwin I hope you don't mind that I used that line from your comments, I just liked it and saw the opportunity to use it.**

 **JustLove201**


	17. Chapter 17

**I want to thank Jeptwin and Sabina Mohammad reviewing I love to read all the reviews I get, also thanks to the 28 people who favorited this, the 55 people who follow this, and the person who added this story to their community! I hope you all like this chapter, I don't own the Avengers. :)**

 **Tony's POV.**

After taking a few seconds to calm down I walked over Steve, who still wasn't looking at me, and I sat down next to him neither of us spoke for a while but I knew there was a lot on both of our minds. I looked over at the other man and stared at the device in his lap then at the guilty look on his face something told me that this inevitable conversation was going to be an interesting one.

Steve finally looked up but didn't make eye contact with me, "Tony, are you mad...at me?"

The broken tone of his voice made me want to pull this soldier into a hug and do everything to make him feel better but I knew that the action would only confuse him, "No Cap, not at you."

"Oh." He looked down again, "You seem mad."

I almost chuckled at that, "You seem like a little kid in trouble," I did chuckle when I saw what appeared to be a pout on his face, "I am mad Steve, just not at you."

"Are you mad at Ryan?" The concern in his voice really made me want to punch Ryan but I knew I had to take care of Steve first, which is why I was here and not punching Ryan over and over again.

"Look Cap I know you're still sick because even though you heal fast and really shouldn't be able to get sick I can still hear you sniffling and I can hear the rap in your voice plus you did just have a panic attack so I suggest you go back to your bed and let me go talk to Ryan for a bit." I put a hand on his shoulder and reached out to take the laptop but he hugged it close.

"Tony...it's accepted now...right?" His voice was shaky and it almost scared me to see this side of him, I was so used to the Captain America mask that it was scary to see this insecure side.

I squeezed his shoulder gently, "Yes it is...trust me I've dated a few guys in my life." Steve looked down at the laptop and opened his mouth but ended up coughing, I smiled a little, "Come on Cap, you should got back to bed."

"Don't do anything bad to Ryan please, I kind of...like him." Steve didn't look at me but I had a feeling I knew what he meant by 'liked' and I didn't like it one bit.

"I'll try not Steve." I usually tried to avoid lying to him but...

He looked at me skeptically, "Will...will he still be here when I wake up?"

"We'll all be here, I promise." Alright fine! If Steve was this attached then I guess I could let Ryan stay besides after reliving whatever memories he had then taking someone he liked away wasn't the best idea.

Finally he nodded and got up, I let him lean against me when he started swaying and once his head hit that pillow he was out cold. A small smile crept onto my face at the sight of the sleeping soldier, he looked a lot younger when he was sleeping which just showed how much stress he holds while awake. Sighing I got up and quietly left the room once I saw Ryan at my bar all the my previous anger came back and I was very tempted to pin the guy to the wall. He saw me and grinned.

"Tony! How's the Captain."

"Sick." I grabbed a bottle of something without looking at it and glared at him, "What did you do?"

He put his hands up above his hand trying to say that he was innocent but I knew better, "All I did was show Steve that it's alright to be bi, how is that anything bad?"

"You kissed him!" I took a big slug of the drink, "Now he thinks that he likes you!"

Ryan but his hands down, "Well maybe he _does_ like me...and maybe I like him back, ever think of that Tony?"

I put the bottle down and looked at him like he was crazy, which he was, "No way are you dating him, you'll hurt him! He's been through enough already and I know that as soon as you see some other attractive guy or girl you'll leave him without a second thought."

He glared at me, "Like you're any better! Last I heard you just went through a break up."

 _Pepper._ It still hurt to remember that, "Listen to me I'm only letting you stay here because Steve doesn't want me to kick you out but I promise that if you hurt him in any way, physically or emotionally, I along with the rest of the team will have you begging for death." I took a deep breath and put my bottle down, "Now Jarvis will tell you where your room is and you will stay out of my way the whole time you're here, Steve is sick and if you attempt to get him out of this tower I will hunt you down and give you to Natasha or the Hulk."

Before he could say anything more I stomped away and went to Steve's room I took one look at Steve, who was still asleep and went to go pick up his laptop. Part of me was tempted to turn it on and see what he had been doing, and maybe if it were anybody else I would have, but this was Steve so I was going to do my best to respect his privacy. I sat back down on the chair next to the bed and placed my feet by Steve's, I went back to work and waited for him to wake up. A few minutes later I realized that all I had been doing was staring at the sleeping soldier and getting lost in thoughts of Steve, Stark Industries, and...Pepper.

We had agreed to be friends but that didn't mean it hurt any less when someone mentioned our break up, we rarely saw each other anymore, she was too busy running the company and I was too busy building more suits. She did occasionally show up at things like team movie night but we didn't really speak to each other, the break up hadn't been because of a fight or anything like that it had been because we really didn't have feeling for each other anymore. I think she knew that I was harboring feeling for someone else and one night we had talked about it and just decided that it wasn't working anymore and we broke up.

Of course I still hadn't told the person I harbored feelings for that I liked him and probably never would at this point. It should be obvious to you that the person I like is Steve. Even if I did tell him that I like him I'd never tell him that Pepper and I broke up because I like him, that would make him feel like the break up was his fault and I never did like to see Steve get hurt. Although I'd never get to tell him of my true feelings now...I didn't have chance now and I never would.

I had lost my chance...Ryan had ruined my chances, Ryan had ruined it...again!

 **So that wasn't the best ending but I wasn't really sure how to end this chapter, I'm not sure who's POV it will be in next maybe Steve's again but I haven't decided. Also anybody know a good horror movie that I can use in this story? I'm not a big fan of horror movies so if you know one that I can use please tell me. Thanks for reading! :)**

 **JustLove201**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for not updating these past few days but thank you to Jeptwin and iloveme5895 for the reviews, I'm glad you're enjoying the story! Please enjoy this chapter. :) I don't own the Avengers.**

 **Tony's POV.**

I wasn't in the most comfortable position but I was exhausted so I did eventually fall asleep. When I woke up again I expected there to be a crick in my neck but instead there was a pillow underneath my head, Steve was asleep but I had no doubt that he had woken up at one point. I smiled and stretched out, "Jarvis how's Steve's temperature?"

"Captain Rogers has a temperature 98.6°F, sir." The AI paused for a moment, "He seems to have recovered."

I nodded "The perks of being a super soldier." Even if Steve was better I wasn't going to have him straining himself for at least another day, "Jarvis make sure Steve doesn't get into the gym for at least another day."

"Yes sir."

Slowly I got up and put the pillow back onto the bed next to Steve I ruffled his hair and smiled before walking deciding that it would probably be better if I left. Although before I could the soldier on the bed started to stir, he turned to me blinking a few times, "Tony?" He asked obviously still tired.

"Yeah Steve?" I turned back to him.

He bit his lip and hesitated before asking, "Where's Ryan?"

"Not dead." That managed to get a small smile out of him, "Why do you want to know?"

"I just...wanted to make sure you hadn't killed him."

I raised an eyebrow at the soldier and walked back towards his bed I kneeled down so I was at his eye level, "Steve...do you... _like_ Ryan?"

He blushed and looked away, "Well...I...um...yeah."

I forced a smile, "Do you want me to go get him?"

Steve looked up at me with surprise in his eyes, "Would you? Without hurting him...I know you're mad at him but...I kind of like him Tony."

"Yeah Steve I'll get him and bring him here without hurting him but only because you like him." I hesitated for a second, "I know you're a super soldier and more then capable of taking care of yourself but you're new to this whole dating thing so promise me you'll be careful, especially around people like Ryan. There even worse then me."

Steve smiled a little, "I'll be fine Tony, I can take care of myself...I promise."

Nodding I forced another small smile and ruffled his hair again, "Alright and I know this isn't like me but...just know you can come to me as well as everybody else in this tower if Ryan or anybody else does something to you."

He raised an eyebrow and laughed a little, "Tony this isn't anything like you, are you alright."

"I'm fine Cap." _Just worried._ I was about to close the door behind me but before I did I turned back to him with a real smirk, "By the way you're not allowed to go to the gym for another day, Jarvis won't let you."

His eyes widened, "Tony!"

I chuckled and closed the door ignoring the sound of Steve's protests and pleadings to Jarvis, "No matter what he does or says Jarvis do not let him into the gym."

The AI didn't answer but I knew he'd obey like he was programed to do. The smile that had made it's way onto my face after talking to Steve slid away as I made it to Ryan's room, without knocking I opened the door and glared at the man inside.

"Tony!" The man grinned and it took all my strength to not run forward and press him up against the wall, "How's the Captain."

"He's fine." I grit my teeth together, "He wants to see you."

His grin brightened, "Really? Tony it looks like it's killing you to say all of this." He got up from his bed and walked towards me until he was completely in my personal space and only inches from my face, "Maybe you're still harboring some old feelings."

I made a disgusted noise and pushed him away, "This is why I don't trust you around Steve. All you do is flirt, you've never had a girlfriend or boyfriend for more then a day, and the moment Steve sees you flirting with someone else he'll think you don't want him anymore and he'll be hurt!"

Ryan stumbled a little when I pushed him and for a moment I thought I saw hurt in his eyes but he quickly recovered and rolled his eyes with his usual smirk, "Tony he's a 90 year-old soldier I think he can take care of himself, besides with the way you're acting one might think that you're jealous."

My teeth grind against each other and my hands were in fists prepared to punch him when I finally lost self control, which seemed to happen a lot around Ryan, "Just got see Cap...I swear if he says one bad thing about you, you'll have at least five angry superheroes to deal with."

Ryan nodded, "I believe you Tony, I do, so believe me when I say that I won't intentionally hurt him."

"See that's the problem Ryan." I sighed, "You won't do anything intentionally but it'll happen wether you mean for it to happen or not I know it'll happen."

"Tony can't you have even a little faith in me."

That hurt tone in his voice used to effect me but it no longer does, "I wish I could but I know what it's like to be with you."

Without letting him say anything else I walked out and went to my lab where Bruce was, maybe designing a new suit will help me take my mind off...things.

 **Again I'm sorry for not updating these past few days but I've been a little busy, I hoped you guys liked this chapter anyway. There's only 22 more days until Civil War! Also I have an idea for either the next chapter or the one after that but I need your help, I want to do an Avenger's scary movie night but I'm not a fan of scary movies so if you guys no one I can use to scare Steve then please tell me. Thank you all! :)**

 **JustLove201**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you to Jeptwin for reviewing, I don't own the Avengers, and I hope you like this chapter! :)**

 **Steve's POV.**

Ryan comes into my room a little while after Tony left and by then I've already showered and got changed but my hair's still a little wet when he comes in. I smile at him and finish drying my hair with the towel before placing back into the bathroom, when I come back out I feel his eyes trailing over my body and resisted the urge to blush. He smirked and took a few steps closer.

"Hello _Captain."_ His mouth drawled out the word captain in a way that made me shudder.

"H-Hi Ryan."

He smiled a little and leaned against my wall, "You can lead men into war fearlessly but you can't _flirt_?"

He chuckled and I ducked my head, "It's different now...well actually I didn't flirt back then either. I couldn't even get a girl's head to turn."

Ryan frowned but took another step forward with a sly smile, "What about a guys head?"

"it wasn't appropriate." I looked down with a blush.

Ryan stepped closer again so he was right in front of me, he lifted my chin with his finger, leaned forward, and in a husky voice said, "Well it's appropriate _now_ so..."

He leaned forward and his lips crashed against mine he bit down gently and I whimpered a little but before it could go any further I came to my senses and pushed him away. My eyes widened and I was about to apologize but he just shook his head with a small smile and laughed it off.

"No need to apologize," he reached out and ruffled my hair, "I should've known you'd want to take things slow...I'm sorry."

"Ryan?" I looked up at him and when he nodded and I kept speaking, "Does this mean...are we...?"

He smiled a little, "Only if you want to be."

I nodded my head taking a few minutes to think it over before smiling a little, "I want to be...but you wouldn't mind taking it slow, would you?"

He shook his head, "Not at all Steve, I don't know what they did back in World War II but I'll take it as slow as you want."

"Thanks Ryan." I smiled and his lips crashed against mine again.

It was a little while later when we broke apart from air we spent the rest of the day together but when I asked him wether he wanted to go out to eat his eyes widened in fear and he shook his head.

"No," he said as he lead me into the kitchen instead, "I think it would be better if we ate inside the tower instead, you don't want to go out you're probably still recovering."

I thought I heard him mutter something like 'Tony would kill me if we went out' but I wasn't sure so I decided to just go with it and watch as he walked around the kitchen trying to find things to make food with. I chuckled as he looked absolutely lost, he heard and gave me a mock glare like Tony often does, "Something funny Steve?"

"What are you looking for?" I decided to ignore his question, "Because you look lost."

He through his hands up in an exasperated gesture, "How do you Avengers make food in this place?"

I chuckled again and got up I moved around the kitchen with ease having done this many times, I usually got stuck with the job of making breakfast dinner and lunch if we didn't go out. I got a pot, filled it with water, and turned on the stove. I started to make pasta, enough for the others too because they always seemed to show up when I was making food even if it was just a sandwich.

Ryan sat down in the seat I had abandoned and made an impressed noise, "You know how to cook?"

"We did have stove's back in the forties they were different, _a lot_ different, but Tony taught me how to use a modern day stove as well as other things in the kitchen." I paused for a second, "I usually get stuck making the meals so I know how to cook a fe things...like spaghetti."

"We all love Steve's cooking, there's nothing better then a Captain America cooked meal."

I jumped a little when I heard the voice but immediately recognized it as Clint's, he was usually the first to show up followed by Natasha, Thor if he was here but he's in Asgard right now, then Bruce, and finally Tony. Sometimes Tony never showed up but if he did he was usually last, sometimes Tony forgot to eat for a few days until one of us went down to his lab and forced him to eat something. Usually it was Bruce or me. When I turned around Clint was smiling and seemed to be watching my every move which always freaked me out a little.

"Hope you're making enough for everyone Cap."

"Of course." I smiled back at him before turning back to the pasta.

Clint and Ryan continued to talk for a while and eventually I heard two more voices join the conversation, as predicted Natasha came first and then Bruce. Once I had finished making the pasta I looked at all the hungry faces and frowned, Tony wasn't one of the faces, Bruce seemed to realize what I was thinking and offered to go try and get Tony but before he could get up Tony came up with a grin.

He looked at all of us gathered and seemed surprised for a moment until he looked at me, "Oh Cap made dinner great, I'm starving! After this though we're watching a movie."

He sat down next to Bruce and nobody questioned what he had just said but Ryan did look a little confused so I explained, "Tony announces movie night every once in a while, usually he just puts the movie in and waits for everybody else to hear it and join but sometimes he just announces it and nobody complains. He says it's to catch me up on 70 years of classics but I think he just wants an excuse to use his built in movie theater and watch all _his_ favorite movies."

"Not true Cap!" Tony spoke up over a mouth full of food, thankfully though he swallowed before continuing, "Movies have become a big part of everybody's lives I own a few movie theaters and a large part of my money is because of those theaters."

Ryan ignored him but I sent him a small smile which he happily returned. Ryan nodded slowly in understanding, "So what movie are we watching then?"

I shrugged and saw Tony raise his eyebrow at the word 'we' "I don't know, Tony what are _we_ watching?" I put emphasis on the 'we' as a message that said 'Either Ryan watching with us or I don't watch at all'

Tony sighed obviously understanding the message, "I'm putting on The Exorcist a 1973 horror movie as Steve has yet to be introduced to that genre of movie."

I nodded ignoring the feeling in my gut that was telling me _not_ to watch after that nobody else said anything and we ate in silence. When we were done and all the dishes had been done Tony grinned and started walking to the movie room, "Movie time!"

He sounded excited and nobody else seemed bothered but I had this bad feeling that would not go away, _something is not right!_

 **So either tomorrow or the day after that I'll have the next chapter up, thanks for reading this guys! :) 20 days until Civil War!**

 **Just Love201**


	20. Chapter 20

**I am really sorry for the late update, I had a little bit of writers block but I finally managed to finish this chapter! I would like to thank Jeptwin for reviewing and for helping me decide how to write this chapter along with kinnykat45 and ChangingTheCircumstances. I would especially like to thank ChangingTheCircumstances for giving me the idea to write two versions of the chapter so if any of you want to see an alternate version of this chapter I would be happy to show it to you just ask in the comments or PM me and I'll let you see it. :) I don't own the Avengers.**

 **Steve's POV.**

As soon as we walked into the movie room I was nervous I'd always been an easy person to scare so when Tony said horror movie I knew it wouldn't be anything good. I tried to sit in the back and away from everybody else so they wouldn't see if I got scared but before I could Ryan took my hand and lead me into the middle of everybody. Tony and Clint were behind us and Natasha and Bruce sat in front of us although Clint was on the far end of the couch and didn't seem the least but interested in anything but the movie, Tony sat almost right behind us. He was at least what a normal two seats away would look like. The movie started and all the lights turned off so the only light came from the glow of the screen.

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Clint and Ryan lean forward a little as the movie started. I snuck a glance back at Tony who had his eyes on the screen but saw me looking and gave a small smile that I returned, it was bright enough to see everybody but I had a feeling it wouldn't stay that way for long. Only thirty minutes later I realized that I was clutching the arm of the seat so hard part if it almost broke but a hand on my own made me realize what I was doing. I looked up at Ryan who was looking at me with concern but also looked slightly amused. I look away from him and blush a little, thankful that the room had darkened.

Ryan took my hand and started rubbing circles on it with his thumb I look up at him but he's looking at the screen. I tighten my grip on Ryan's hand every time there's a big crash or loud noise, one time I jumped in my seat but Ryan put his arm around me and pulled me closer to his side. He leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"It's fine Steve, it's just a movie." I could hear him trying to suppress the amusement in his voice.

I blushed again, "A scary one." I muttered it but judging by Ryan's small laugh I knew he heard it.

Then there's a hand in my hair and I can't help but lean into the touch, I can practically see the smirk on Ryan's face. Every time something scary happens I move closer to Ryan until I'm pretty much on top of him but he doesn't seem to mind. I don't look when they start preforming the exorcism instead I bury my face into Ryan's chest and he chuckles a little but doesn't move either of his hands away. One is still holding mine while the other is running through my hair. At one point I thought I heard a growl coming from the row behind us in the direction of Tony but by then I'm leaning against Ryan's chest and starting to fall asleep.

 **Ryan's POV.**

I notice that Steve seems a little scared during the movie so I try to comfort him, which earns me a growl and a bunch of dirty looks from Tony. I just ignore him and focus on Steve, all I'm doing is trying to calm him down and prove to Tony that I really do care a lot more then he thinks. I can be a good boyfriend. Steve does eventually fall asleep during the movie and I turn to smirk at Tony, I stopped watching the movie a while ago. The super soldier was practically in my lap and while it wasn't the most comfortable position I didn't try to push him away.

For some reason Tony seemed really bothered by this, maybe he was just upset that he was wrong about me. I really am trying to change, or maybe he's just jealous that he missed his chance to be with me. Okay so I haven't changed that much since I was last with Tony, but I'm trying to change for Steve. I was going to prove Tony wrong and be good for Steve, this was going to work.

 **Tony's POV.**

Ryan and Steve sit next to each other so I make sure to sit right behind them. To be honest I'm watching them more then I'm watching the movie. Steve looks back at me before the movie starts and I force a smile which he nervously returns. Steve might be the righteous and brave Captain America out on the battlefield but when he's with us in the tower one look can make him go all bashful and blush. He really is adorable and endearing. Of course I would never tell him that especially not while he's dating Ryan, no that would only confuse him more.

I could never do that to Steve. I would just have to push away all my feelings and emotions for him and just try to be a happy and supportive friend. Friend. That's all we were and that's all we were ever going to be, I can do that for Steve. Although I don't completely trust that Ryan won't do something stupid and hurt him, if and when that did happen I would be there for Steve as a friend. As much as it pains me I will back off and let Steve live his life without me confusing him. He's been through a lot already.

I look forward again and before I can stop it I let out a low growl and the sight in front of me. Steve's leaning against Ryan who has his arm around Steve and I can tell that Steve's slowly starting to fall asleep. Ryan turns to smirk at me and I send him a dirty look. Why did I suggest this?

 **So again I'm sorry that it took so long to update this story I had writers block and then I had to chooses which version of this chapter I was you to use. The other one I wrote is basically Steve getting scared but instead of Ryan helping him it's Tony. If any one wants to read that I would be happy to let them see that just PM me. Thank you so much for waiting and reading this! :)**

 **JustLove201**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys thanks for all the wonderful feedback and I'm glad that some of you guys enjoyed the alternate version of the last chapter. I'm glad that you guys who read it liked it. I did write another alternate chapter for this, but this chapter follows the last one I wrote so again tell me if you want to see that, it follows the alternate chapter for the last one. I hope you guys like this. :)**

 **Ryan's POV.**

The movie ended and I gently kissed the top of Steve's blond hair and then tried to shake him awake which took a while because the super soldier was completely out of it. I sighed and tried to think of a way to get him to his room. I looked around the room at the others, Natasha and Clint were talking while Bruce was stretching and Tony was staring at me with a smirk. I glared at him.

"Need some help Ryan?" He walked over and grinned.

"You can't even lift a weight, how are you going to move a super soldier?" I sneered back at him but he seemed unfazed.

He faked an offended look for a second, "I can lift weights, I just don't do it very often. In any case it's a lost cause to try and shake him awake." Tony leaned down next to the soldiers ear and started whispering things into his ear while also running his fingers up and down Steve's side.

Steve's eyes instantly widened and he moved away from Tony's hand with a little yelp, "Tony!"

The billionaire just grinned, "Morning' sleeping beauty."

The soldier pouted as Tony chuckled, "You can't keep doing that!"

"Why not?" Tony ruffled Steve's hair. I saw the fond smile he was sending Steve.

I raised an eyebrow at the two and then cleared my throat as Steve opened his mouth to answer. He jumped a little but then blushed when he realized he was still leaning against me.

"S-Sorry."

I smirked a little, "Don't be."

Tony rolled his eyes and I think I heard him growl again but that only made my grin widen, "Something the matter Stark?"

His mood immediately went from playful to angry, "Of course not Ryan." He glared and started to walk away, "I'm going to bed!"

Steve got up too and I followed. He looked awkwardly at me while the others just walked past us and left to go to their own rooms. I smiled at Steve and quickly kissed him, "Good night soldier."

"Night." he smiled and we left to go to our own rooms.

As soon as my head was on the pillow I was asleep.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to find a super soldier laying down next to me fast asleep. I raised my eyebrow but didn't do anything beside try to pry his arms off of my waist and get up without waking him up but that didn't go so well. He shot up straight and looked around wildly but when he saw me he blushed. I sat up too and looked at him.

"I'm pretty sure we didn't fall asleep like this but then again this isn't the first time someone has snuck into my bed so..." I smirked a little as he blushed a deeper shade of red then I thought possible.

"I-I got scared last night." He rubbed the back of his neck and looked down, "It was the movie."

I raised my eyebrow at him, "I didn't realize you were _that_ scared, I mean you did sleep through the last bit of it." I chuckled a little when he looked down with a blush, "I'm only teasing Steve. Come on, we should probably get up." I got up and walked to my bathroom. I heard him leave a minute later and I started to get ready for the day.

Once I had showered and gotten changed I walked into the kitchen for some breakfast. Everybody else was already there, including Tony and Steve. I gave a little growl. _Stark is not going to make this easy for me, is he?_

 **Steve's POV.**

After leaving Ryan's room and getting ready for the day I journeyed into the kitchen where Clint, Natasha, and Bruce were. Clint and Natasha were talking while Bruce was reading. I realized that they were all waiting for me to make breakfast so I gathered a few items and walked over to the stove to start making pancakes. Tony came in a few minutes later just as I had finished making the pancakes and I gave the first plate to him.

"Why does Tony get the first plate?" Clint whined.

Tony just smirked at him, "Because I'm Cap's favorite."

I shook my head with a small smile as I passed out more plates.

Natasha raised an eyebrow in Tony's direction, "Shouldn't Steve's favorite be his boyfriend?"

I blushed when she said that. Tony glared at her.

"Ryan shouldn't be anybody's favorite."

He mumbled it but we all heard. I didn't know what he meant by that but I ignored it like I hadn't heard it and started to prepare a plate for Ryan then I made one for myself. None of us were sitting at the table like we should be, it had bothered me at first but after a while it just became a routine to sit on couches and chairs while eating breakfast. Although, we did sometimes use the table for breakfast and other meals. Natasha and Clint shared a couch, Bruce sat on an arm chair, and Tony and I sat next to each other on another couch. Since Ryan had come to visit Tony had started sitting on the chair next to Bruce letting Ryan sit next to me although he was constantly sending Ryan dirty looks when he thought I wasn't looking. I always noticed them though.

Ryan had told me that Tony and he were old friends but whenever I watched Tony and Ryan talking Tony was always glaring and Ryan was always smirking. I didn't know what had happened to make Tony dislike Ryan so much after supposedly being old friends but I hoped that whatever had happened could be put behind them. I really liked Ryan but Tony was one of my closest friends...

Well actually, now that I thought about it before Ryan came I had started thinking that maybe there was something...more between Tony and I. When Ryan came he had been really nice and he had kissed me! I thought that maybe something clicked between us and I forgot all about my feelings for Tony. I wasn't sure what my feelings were anymore.

"Hey Cap, you in there?"

I looked over to my side to see Tony staring at me, a slight smirk playing on his lips that always made me smile back. The others were deep in their own conversation and weren't listening to us talking.

"Yeah sorry, I guess I just spaced out."

Tony frowned a little and put his hand up to my forehead, "You're not getting sick again are you?"

I gently pushed his hand away, "I'm fine Tony."

He hummed a little and took the empty plate away from my hands, "Whatever you say Cap."

Tony put the plates on the table in front of the couch. He leaned back and looked at me with a small smirk, "How was the movie last night Cap?"

I opened my mouth to answer but before I could somebody else spoke.

"It was great Tony, almost scared Steve to death."

I looked up to see Ryan glaring down at Tony and when I looked to my side Tony was glaring back and had gone onto his feet.

This wasn't going to be good.

 **Sorry this took longer to update. I hope you guys all liked this chapter and like I said earlier I did make an alternate version to this story except it's only a different beginning so if you guys want to see it just PM me and I'll show you. Good news to all of you who don't like Ryan, Steve is going to figure out why he shouldn't be with Ryan in the next chapter so he'll be gone soon. I also made another story that is just a collection of one-shots for the Avengers and I will right any prompt you guys give me, I'm currently working on the next chapter for that. Thanks guys! :)**

 **JustLove201**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ryan's POV.**

Tony and I stood on either side of Steve glaring at each other. Steve kept looking between the two of us not saying anything but looking extremely uncomfortable while the other watched with great interest, I'm sure they were all secretly on Tony's side although they never said a thing.

"That's an over stating things just a bit." Tony snarled at me.

I smirked back at him, "Not really, I mean because of the movie Steve ended up in my bed."

Before I had time to blink I was being crushed against the wall, Tony pinning me there with a hand on my throat.

"You didn't." He had this deadly look in his eyes and only loosened his grip on my throat when I started struggling for air.

I smirked, "Jealous Stark?" He pressed his hand harder against my throat and I quickly shook my head, "No...we...didn't." His grip had loosened a little but I was still struggling for breaths.

The dangerous look in Tony's eyes slowly softened to more of a soft glare. "I was trying to be nice but you've gotten on my final nerve. I want you out of this tower within the next hour Ryan, I never want to see you anywhere near Steve again. I don't care if you're broke or hungry or wasting your life away on the streets, I don't want you back in this tower." He spoke softly right next to my ear so Steve, and the others, didn't hear.

He took a step back, releasing my throat and letting me drop to the ground. I glared up at him but he had already turned around and had started making his way into his elevator. I looked around the room realizing the other had already left, except for Steve who was still sitting on the couch with wide eyes. I softened my expression and made my way over to Steve.

"Listen Steve," I sat down next to him, "Tony want's me to leave and stay away from you but," I smiled a little at him, "I'm not sure I'll be able to do everything he wants me to do. Leaving the tower, it won't be easy, but I'll find somewhere else to live. Leaving you though, that's like a knife to the heart." I smiled charmingly and said the words like I would to any other girl or guy.

Steve bit his lip and I could tell he was thinking about everything Tony had said and everything I just said, he was having a war with himself but I didn't know which side was winning. Finally he said, "I...I do like you but, I don't want to have to date you behind Tony's back."

I put my hand on his and gave him another small smile, "Don't worry about it, he'll calm down eventually. Look Tony wants me out of here within the hour so I'm gonna get the few belongings that I have here and then leave but I'll be at the bar later tonight if you want to meet up. If you come then I know you want continue this relationship but if you don't then I'll stay away from you forever."

I gave him a small and quick kiss then went to my room and started packing. I had no doubt that Steve would show up tonight despite whatever Tony said and as long as I managed to stay sober until Steve came my plan would go perfectly.

 **Steve's POV.**

Ryan left to go pack up and then leave and a few minutes later I got up and went to my room to try and sort things out. Tony was one of my closest friends despite how we used to be at each other's throats. I didn't want to have to hide something like this from him but he'd probably kill Ryan if he found out and he'd be upset that I kept something from him. I liked Ryan though even if Tony said he was trouble and maybe he was maybe he will end up breaking my heart, so is it worth is? Do I love him?

I groaned and laid down on my bed. Maybe I could sleep on it. I was about to fall asleep when there was a knock on my door followed by a voice that sounded like Tony.

"Steve?" He sounded nervous, "Would you...Can I come in?"

I kept silent for a second, maybe if I was quiet long enough he would think I wasn't in there.

"I know you're in there, Jarvis told me."

Or maybe not.

I sighed but eventually told him to come in. I sat up in my bed and when he came in he sat by my feet.

He sighed, "Look Cap I understand if your mad at me for sending your...Ryan away and asking him to stay away from you but it's really best for everybody."

"I understand Tony and I'm not mad." I didn't look at him.

"Steve, look at me." He sounded calm but I had a feeling all he wanted to do right now was drink away the rest of his anger. I could tell he was still mad at Ryan and possibly at me. I looked at him and he gave a small smile. "Okay, punch me, hit me, let out any anger your feeling but don't sit there looking like a kicked puppy, you pull off that look really well though."

I smiled slightly and then moved so that I was leaning slightly against him being careful not to put all my weight on him but also seeking comfort. He stiffened a little at first but tried to relax. I leant forward some more and hugged him. I tried to make myself seem smaller but that didn't really work. I didn't usually miss my smaller body but now was one of those very rare times when I did wish that I was just a bit smaller then I am right now. Tony hesitantly hugged back and huffed out a small laugh.

"Well this isn't really what I meant but it's okay, you feeling alright?" He asked.

 _Not really._ I didn't say that though I just nodded, "Yeah." I pulled away and avoided his concerned gaze.

"Alright." He stood up, "I'm willing to listen if you want to talk later, or even watch a movie later one that's not horror related."

"Okay, thanks Tony." I smiled at him.

He left and I spent a while in my room trying to think things through. Eventually I made up my mind and left the tower, the bar wasn't far from the tower so I managed to get there quickly but when I got there and managed to find Ryan I wasn't very happy. It turns out that Tony was right, Ryan is bad news and I probably should've just stayed at the tower and forget all about Ryan. I should've just watched a movie with Tony but instead I decided to trust Ryan and now I see him at the bar with that charming smile directed at the girl he had his arms around. Both of them had a drink in there hands, they were smiling and laughing with each other and it crushed me. It shouldn't have though, I should've expected this. I walked out of the bar and of course it started raining but I didn't care I walked around Manhattan not caring that it was pouring and I didn't even have a jacket I just kept walking not ready to go back to the tower.

 _Tony was right._

 **Sorry for the wait, here's chapter 22. I'm probably gonna rap this up soon. Ryan is finally gone although maybe he'll have to be in one more chapter so Tony can go and beat him up for breaking Steve's heart. Anybody think Steve can get** **pneumonia? At least for a day or two. Tell me what you guys think.**

 **JustLove201**


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay sorry for the wait on this chapter but I've been debating what I'm going to do with this story. The next chapter will probably be the last one but I will have a part 2 that will take a while but it will come and it will finish what I have started here. I don't own the Avengers.**

 **Steve's POV.**

Walking around Manhattan while it was raining wasn't my best idea especially while I was wearing a t-shirt and no jacket but I was a super soldier so I didn't think I could get sick but then I sneezed and I realized how cold it had become. I was just about to turn around and head back to the tower when all of a sudden a bunch of thugs appeared out of nowhere. They looked strong but not a strong as me. I knew I could take them except I somehow felt weaker, maybe I was getting sick. They all had different weapons in their hands but they didn't say a thing. I was prepared for them to start fighting at any time.

One of the guys jumped forward with a knife but before he could cut me I pushed him away. He tried again and I punched him but he kept attacking and soon enough my whole attention was on him and I didn't even notice another one of the thugs come up behind me with a bat in his hand until it was too late. The bat connected with my back and stumbled forward. As I stumbled I felt the knife slash against my side and I reached out to try to punch one of the guys but before I could there was a shark kick to my back and I fell onto my knees into a puddle of water.

They laughed and the thug with the knife came to stand in front of me with a cruel smirk on his face as one of the other thugs pressed a gun against the back of my head. The one with the knife placed the sharp part of the knife against my cheek and slowly pressed it into my skin and started sliding it down. He laughed again as I grimaced.

"Look boys it's Captain America. The righteous man himself brought down by three street thugs imagine how disappointed all of his adoring fans would be right now. You can't do a thing to protect you without your shield can you?"

I felt blood from the cut on my cheek start to slide down my face and soon I could taste it in my mouth but I couldn't move with the other thug pointing a gun against the back of my head. I had a feeling he wasn't afraid to pull the trigger.

"What're you doing around this part of town at 8 o'clock it's getting a little late for you superheroes, don't you have villains to stop in the morning?"

When had it become so late? I had left the tower around two which means I've been walking around for six hours. That had to mean one of team had noticed my disappearance and was hopefully looking for me. It also meant Tony would be worried which made me feel a little guilty but hopefully Tony would show up soon and they'd figure out how to get me out of this situation.

It was frustrating to be in this position but the second I moved the trigger would be pulled, the bat would swing, or he'd use the knife. I had to do something though, sitting here made me feel weak and useless. I was a super soldier, I could find my way out of this mess without help. These guys were just thugs and if I managed to make sure the gun didn't shoot anywhere that could kill me than I would be fine. Quickly I made a plan in my head that may or may not work but I had to risk it and do something.

I rolled to the side and then kicked the gun out of the hands of the thug that was about to pull the trigger. The gun slid a few feet away and the other two thugs with the bat and knife advanced on me. Of course I had rolled into a corner. My main priority was the guy with the knife since the guy with the bat didn't swing to hard and would only cause a few bruises. I tied to kick the guy in the side but he moved in time and tried to stab near my side. I reached for the knife but he moved in time so it cut my hand. The guy with the bat just stood to the side acting more as a blocker so I couldn't run and I don't know what happened to third thug but I figured out soon enough.

The thug with the knife and I were fighting each other so neither of us noticed when the other thug widened his eyes and started to back away then took off in a run. We both looked over to notice that he was gone but before I could go back to trying to get the guy with the knife away from me he too took off in a hurry to get away. I looked to my other side to see Tony in his Iron Man armor with the a thug lying at his feet and an arm outstretched with his palm glowing like he was about to use his blaster. I smiled slightly as I leaned against the building behind me and attempted to control my breathing, "I had them on the ropes."

Tony lifted his face plate and the first thing I noticed was his angry frown. Tony held out my jacket and I immediately took it and put it on,"Thanks."

He stepped forward and without a word I placed my feet on top of his and wrapped my arms around his waist leaning all my wait against him and his suit. I closed my eyes expecting him to say something but all he did was start the rockets in his hands and feet and take off flying back towards the tower. I was exhausted and cold but the rain had stopped sometime during the fight. All I wanted to do right now was crawl into bed and fall asleep.

 **Tony's POV.**

I didn't fly directly to the tower instead I took a slow fly around the city wanting to calm down a little before going back to the tower. I was kind of angry when I figured out Steve had gone out to meet Ryan at the bar but when I pulled up the security cameras at the bar and saw what Ryan was doing with someone who wasn't Steve I had become worried and when I found out where Steve was and what was happening I had immediately suited up and gone to find him. Now I just wanted to calm down and then bring Steve to Bruce ignoring any protests he would make. I was worried about Steve he had looked kind of pale when I found him and when I asked Jarvis to show me his vitals my worry grew.

 **Alright so this probably won't end with Stony but I can promise you the sequel that I make will have Stony. Also is anybody a fan of Logan (X-Men) and Steve maybe not Logan/Steve but does anybody like them as friends? Let me know.**

 **JustLove201**


	24. Chapter 24

**This is the last chapter guys. I hope you like it. I don't own the Avengers.**

 **Tony's POV.**

At sometime during the flight I noticed that Steve's arms were slowly starting to fall away from around my waist so I had to use one arm to hold him there while the other tried to fly. It was weird flying with only three rockets but I switched hands every once in a while to try and balance it out. Steve was still asleep by the time we made it back to the tower so I had to keep my suit on to carry him down to the lab where Bruce was. I could only carry Steve with the suit on. Once I had laid Steve down on one of the tables and Bruce was starting to look him over I got out of the suit.

Steve had multiple cuts do to a knife as well as a few bruises from the bat and thankfully he had no gun wounds but Bruce said because of the blood loss and the fact that he had been walking in the rain for six hours he might catch a very small case of pneumonia. Unlike other non-super soldiers he'd probably only have it for a day and as long as he didn't sneeze or cough on the rest of the team then nobody else should get sick. While Bruce and I were talking Steve woke up and the second I realized he was awake I was by his side.

"Tony?" His voice had a bit of a rasp and his breathing was starting to sound kind of congested.

"Yeah Steve." I rand my fingers through his still kind of wet hair.

His eyes were still half closed, "Please tell me you didn't bring me to a hospital."

I shook my head as Bruce walked towards Steve's other side, "I didn't bring you to a hospital but I did bring you to Bruce."

Steve looked to his other side and smiled a little at Bruce, "Hi Bruce. How am I?"

"Well Steve you've got a few cuts that needed stitching but I did that while you were still asleep and a few bruises which should be gone in a day or two." Bruce returned Steve's small smile.

I had been happy when Bruce did the stitching and Steve hadn't woken up because I didn't really want Steve to go through that pain. I felt bad that because of his metabolism Steve couldn't take painkillers. I looked between Bruce and Steve and noticed for the first time that the two of them had developed a friendship that I had never really noticed before. It made sense though because they were both kind of introverted and shy around the press but they were both tough when they needed to be. Both of them were my friends but I guess I had never really thought about them being friends with each other.

Steve and Bruce talked for a bit about Steve's health but I didn't really listen to their conversation I was too busy just watching Steve and thinking about how he was now single again. He probably wouldn't want to start dating immediately after he broke up with Ryan but I was willing to wait as long as it took for Steve to recover and than I would talk to him. I tried to focus again on what Bruce was saying.

"I think that's it, no major damage so Steve's okay to go to his room." Bruce smiled a little and then walked off to go back to whatever he was doing before.

I helped Steve get up and walk back to his room. We made it to Steve's room and although he protested I helped him into bed.

"Thanks Tony."

I smiled a little, "No problem Steve."

I watched as he feel asleep and than I went down to my lab knowing that I probably wasn't going to be getting any sleep tonight, "Jarvis tell me if Steve needs anything."

"Yes sir."

For a while I worked on some new upgrades for the team but my mind was preoccupied with ways to kill Ryan and after an hour I gave up and went upstairs. I was planning on grabbing some coffee but I stopped when I saw that Steve was in the kitchen. I frowned.

"Jarvis I though I asked you tell me if Steve was awake."

"Actually sir, you asked me to inform you if Captain Rogers needed anything. He told me he did not."

Steve spoke but didn't look at me, "I asked him not to tell you I was awake. I knew you'd rush away from your lab if you knew and I didn't want to distract you from your projects."

I went over and sat next to him, "Steve?"

"Yeah."

"Can I kill Ryan? Maybe throw him off the roof or something."

Steve gave a weak laugh, "No Tony."

"Why not?" I whined.

He laughed but I could tell he was still upset.

"Steve, Ryan's an idiot. You know that right?"

He nodded, "I should have listened to you Tony, I'm sorry." His voice broke and when he turned to me I could see the water in his eyes.

"Oh, Stevie." I opened my arms and he gratefully went into them.

We sat like that for a few minutes. I heard him sniffle a few times but I wasn't sure if that was because he was upset or because he was kind of sick. We pulled apart after a few minutes. Steve smiled a little but than went into a coughing a fit. I frowned, put a hand on his shoulder, and stood up.

"You're going back to bed Steve."

He frowned but nodded, "Alright."

I watched as he walked to his room and hopefully went to sleep. I didn't follow him. I stayed in the kitchen and got my coffee. The rest of the night was spent in my lab working on upgrades for the team and checking in on Steve every once in a while.

Like Bruce predicted Steve was better within a day but I made sure he took another day off before he was allowed in the gym again. He mostly spent his time in the lab with me usually drawing or watching me when he thought I wasn't looking. I knew he was still upset about Ryan and although I wanted to kill Ryan I didn't because I knew Steve wouldn't be happy if I did. Without Ryan around Steve and I became close again and for a while I was happy with the hope that we might be something more one day but I knew he needed time and I was willing to wait.

I'd like to say that after a few months Steve and I became something more than friends but of course it did not happen like that. I guess Ryan wasn't the only one of my ex's who decided they needed to enter my life again...

 **Little cliff hanger there. I hope you guys liked this story. Thank you to all the wonderful people who reviewed my story and waited patiently for this last chapter. Tell me if you guys want a sequel to this. :)**

 **JustLove201**


End file.
